Hurting You
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [LevixLector]Puede que no lo sepas pero Levi se fijo en ti desde el principio, admirando cada rasgo de tu cuerpo y rostro, quedando prendado de ese salvaje fuego que surco tus orbes en la corte cuando Dalis se dirigió hasta tu persona con el fin de preguntar sobre tu hermano. Rivaille desde un inicio se planteo el volverte de su propiedad estuvieras o no de acuerdo.
1. Con los brazos abiertos

_Hola!._

_Primero que nada muchas gracias por haber abierto este pequeño intento de historia cuerda. Puede que hayas llegado aquí por casualidad o por consejo de alguien, no lo se pero me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo :'D _

_Desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribir un LevixLector pero no hallaba la forma de desarrollarlo hasta que conversando un día con mi hermano mayor sobre una parodia de SnK comenzamos a hablar sobre los impulsos de Eren y el me dijo: ¿Por que no escribes un FF siendo la protagonista hermana de Eren? y entonces el rayo de la inspiración cayó y escribí esto. _

_El fin de este pequeño FF es solo entretener con la fantasía que muchas Fangirl's tienen, o al menos mi amigas. Se que aún me falta mejorar pero si a una persona logra gustarle seré feliz. _

_Sin nada más que decir mucha muchas gracias por estar aquí y que disfrutes la lectura. C': _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hurting You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Con los brazos abiertos.**_

* * *

><p>Corriste por entre medio de las calles esquivando a la gente que iba en dirección contraria, todo se había vuelto de un color rojo asfixiante y la gente corría e dirección desesperada hacia la puerta que daría paso al interior de la muralla María. Sería normal que estuvieras corriendo en dirección a ella para salvarte la vida como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía pero no era objetivo, en ese momento donde todo parecía perdido con la abertura de la puerta lo único que tenias en mente era hallarlos a ellos, a tus hermanos que desde hacía algún tiempo no habías visto por asuntos de poca importancia ahora.<p>

Los pedazos de la muralla seguían cayendo mientras el retumbar de los pasos de aquellos gigantes solo encendía más y más tu adrenalina, solo tenias una oportunidad y si no la aprovechabas como era debido prontamente terminarías como las manchas de sangre en el piso, olvidada y sin rastro de a quien pertenencia. Los gritos de la gente entraban en tus oídos y los escuchaban con total atención mientras rogabas que al menos tu familia se mantuviera a salvo, tu estúpido hermano menos no era del todo estúpido y de seguro que tu hermana seria capas de ayudarlo a tomar una buena decisión.

No entendías del todo el porqué corrías a esa vieja casa cuando ellos podrían estar corriendo los botes o hacia la puerta, no serian tan estúpidos para quedarse justo en ese lugar cuando eran propensos a ser comidos por titanes, sería estúpido, tu hermano menor es un estúpidos suicida por eso corrías hasta allí. Sabias que de alguna manera él estaría allí buscando algo, buscando a alguien, _**rescatando a tu madre tal vez. **_

Moviste la cabeza alejando esa idea de tu mente, no, no era bueno pensar cosas negativas en ese momento y lo sabías perfectamente en ese instante tan solo querías reafirmar que ese miedo de perderlo todo, esa pesadilla en donde no tenias a nadie tan solo era eso simplemente, una pesadilla. Caíste violentamente al suelo cuando un anciano te empujo alegando que los mayores deberían tener mayor atención al ser viejos, sentirte como tus rodillas escocían al haber chocado con una piedra y como súbitamente tus nervios se congelaban cuando el gigantesco pie de uno de aquellos monstruos se instalo a tu lado y se agachaba a recoger a aquel vil anciano que te había empujado.

_"Mierda, si no salgo de aquí" _pensaste mientras te ponías de pie y escapabas con toda una rata por entre los rincón mientras hacías oídos sordos a las suplicas que aquel hombre te dedicaba para que fueras en su ayuda, no, ahora tenias mayores preocupaciones que ayudar a gente que en realidad no consocias ni te importaba. Sintiendo la tierra temblar nuevamente te escondiste un viejo orificio entre la tierra y las ruinas de una casa, y frente a ti la enorme e impotente figura de un titán se alzo por sobre el cielo hasta hacer que tu estomago se revolviera; podías ver como la sangre caía sobre la tierra y poco a poco se filtraba por al agujero donde te hallabas escondida, manchándote la ropa.

La impotencia lleno cada poro de tu cuerpo al ver que no pedias hacer nada más que esconderte frente a le gente que moría frente a tus ojos, a los gritos de auxilio y suplica de aquellos con alguna discapacidad que les impedía escapar, a los niños que huérfanos que morían a manos de aquellas bestias. Te preguntaste en ese par de segundos si en realidad lo seres humanos deberían haber nacido para morir a menos de semejantes bestias, para estar encarcelados en aquellas cajas llamadas muros esperando, engordando para que en un tiempo determinado los titanes pudieran comerlos igual que los animales que ellos consumían.

Quisiste ser libre, quisiste cambiar el mundo en ese par de segundos con la sangre manchando tus ropas. Deseabas mostrarles un mundo sin fronteras a tus hermanos y darles un motivo por el cual vivir sin miedo. _**Ansiabas proteger a tu familia.**_

Teniendo la sonrisa de aquel gigante grabada en tu mente buscaste un lugar por donde salir sin ser vista, en tan solo esos minutos que la invasión había sido ejecutada habías deducida la increíble visión que estos seres poseían para encontrar algo que echarse a la boca. Te escabulliste por los pequeños lugares que la madera te brindaba, las ruinas de las casas tapan casi por completo los lugares que atravesabas así que con un poco de suerte y sin ningún curioso titán se acercaba hasta esos escombros podrías escapas sin problemas.

Entonces escuchaste lo que tanto temías, el grito que logro tu respiración cortarse y a tu corazón detenerse. Apresurando más tus propios movimientos por en medio de la madera sentiste la tierra temblar al un titán comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la tuya, mientras solo pedias ahogarte en esos pequeños y estrechos lugares que hacía unos segundos te parecían acogedores y amables. Llegando casi con dificultad al final de esa extensión asomaste tu cabeza en el momento preciso que aquel engendro estiraba el cuerpo de tu madre en sus manos mientras los gritos de alguien se colaban en tu sistema pero no pedias apartar la vista, era imposible dejar de mirar cuando tu vida parecía desaparecer en frente a tus ojos.

Las gotas de sangre que en algún momento pertenecieron tu madre cayeron por sobre tu rostro mientras los restos de dos chicos caían de las manos de un titán desconocido a unos cuantos metros de tu antigua casa. No supiste en que momento comenzaste a correr hacia aquel animal y tampoco cual fue la razón de que a pesar de haberte visto no te tomo en cuenta pero en un momento en donde nada más tenias que perder comenzaste a golpearlo, sabias que nada significaba, que nada podrías hacerle pero necesitabas hacer de algo tu furia. Querias que te devolviera a tu familia.

Ignorando tu presencia como quien ignora una pequeña hormiga aquel gigantesco humanoide camino en alguna dirección que fuera capaz de proporcionarle comida, mientras escarbabas entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue tu casa en busca de alguna cosa que te permitiera llevarlos siempre contigo, topándote con un viejo relicario con una antigua fotografía en donde los cincos aparecían sonrientes hacia la cámara y un viejo lienzo, que tu madre utilizaba para atarse el cabello.

En el silencio de aquel infierno te juraste acabar con cada uno de ellos, eliminarlos hasta que no quedara ni uno. Por el hermano que se te fue arrebatado. Por la hermana que se te fue quitada y por la madre que te fue muerta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— Princesa, ¿Estás bien? — La voz de Leyan logro sacarte de tus pensamientos mientras solo mirabas al chico en medio de la habitación sin perder rastro alguno de sus movimientos. Estaba incomodo, eso era evidente, tal vez hasta tuviera miedo pero esa fachada de tranquilidad y aceptación que quería demostrar estaba en medio de tu lectura. Nada mal para alguien de quince años — ¿ ? —

— Estoy bien Leyan — Respondiste mientras le dedicabas una sonrisa que lo calmo un poco más no lo convenció del todo. Tener a tu amigo de la infancia en momentos así, no era muy conveniente la mayoría del tiempo — El juicio comenzó, cállate —

Todos los huesos de tu cuerpo se estremecieron en ese momento, la vida de tu hermano pequeño estaba a manos de una persona que realmente podría matarlo por el miedo de algo desconocido, podrías perderlo una segunda vez y esta podría ser para siempre. Mordiste la carilla interna de tu mejilla mientras observabas el nervioso cuerpo del chico removerse entre las cadenas al tiempo que sus ojos pasaban desde la policía militar hasta la legión del reconocimiento hasta detenerse en el cuerpo de cierta chica asiática y muchacho rubio aún lado de las gradas. No los esperaba ver en ese lugar.

Podías sentir la adrenalina correr por cada vena de tu cuerpo y el cómo tus músculos se tensaban con cada palabra que salía de parte de Dalis Zacurey, pareciera que cada simple silaba era una daga que se enterraba en los más profundo de tu pecho u parecía querer quedarse incrustada allí, sabias perfectamente la razón por la cual el juicio de efectuaba; debían decidir qué hacer con el titán— humano que acaba de aparecer. El titán que tu padre había creado hacia unos años.

— El derecho del veredicto se me ha encargado a mi — La impotente voz de Zacurey retumbo por todo el lugar sin evitar llegar hasta tus oídos, haciendo que aquellas palabras se repitieran una y otra vez en tu mente — También tu vida o muerte, seré yo quien la revise ahora de una vez ¿Alguna objeción? —

El castaño bajo la cabeza pareciendo meditar su respuesta. _"Por favor no digas nada estúpido, estúpido, no ahora" _Te dijiste mentalmente, recordando que como honor a portar parte de tu sangre tenia tendencia a crear problemas por haber entendido de mal forma alguna frase, en ese momento quisiste que fuera lo más racional posible y fuera obediente. Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con la idea de callar tus verdaderos pensamientos e ideales a pesar que tu propia vida estuviera en peligro pero, en ese momento con tu hermano en medio de la vida y la muerte deseaste que toda sensatez iluminara su rostro y mente para que pudiera salir vivo y sin ninguna repercusión de por medio.

— No la hay —Respondió finalmente con un pesado tonó de voz y agradeciste al mismito cielo por ello. Iba por buen camino.

En los siguientes minutos del juicio escuchaste como gracias a la fuerza titán de fueron capaces de tapar el agujero en la muralla maría y de esa forma poder detener la entrada de titanes dentro de la muralla convirtiéndolo en el primer paso para la victoria de la humanidad, las personas especulaban en voz baja sobre el salvador o destructor que podía llegar a ser ese muchacho de quince años encadenado en el centro de la sala haciendo que el miedo comenzara a formar parte también de la corte.

Prontamente la policía militar dio su punto de viste alegando que la mejor forma de poder investigar el poder titán de tu hermano seria practicándole una autopsia y de esa forma averiguar lo más posible sobre su estructura y todo lo que fuera necesario, lo convertirían en un soldado caído con honores para la humanidad y tu tan solo apretaste la mandíbula ante aquella estúpida propuesta. ¿Cómo se supone que averiguarían el poder de una persona muerta? Eso era completamente estúpido y Leyan pareció pensar lo mismo pues dio a entender con un sarcástico comentario lo miedosos y tontos que podían llegar a ser los militares policiacos.

La interrupción del pastor Nick no se hiso esperar ni un poco pero tras escuchar la propuesta del la Legión del reconocimiento el Sargento Levi fue capaz de ponerlo en su lugar con tan solo un par de palabras, reíste en voz baja, nunca había hablado con él o habías visto de frente pero sentías que de alguna forma ambos se parecían. Una sonrisa sórdida se instalo en la parte interior de tu boca esperando el momento preciso para salir.

— Eren: tengo una pregunta, al parecer aspiras a integrarte al grupo de investigación. Tal como hasta ahora, ¿Puedes hacer uso de tu fuerza como gigante para contribuir a la raza humana como un soldado? —

— Esa fue una pregunta estúpida — Aquella frase salió de tus labios como un reflejo, llamando la atención de Leyan quien tan solo te miro con cara de recibir una explicación. — Eren es un suicida. — Dijiste, sin voltear a verlo — Un suicida que aspira ver el mundo exterior y asesinar a todos esos monstruos para lograr su objetivo, preguntarle a ese idiota si usaría su "poder" como ellos lo llaman para ayudar a la raza humana a ganar territorio contra los titanes es como preguntarle a un hombre abandonado en el bosque si mataría por sobrevivir. —

— Entonces… —

— Si, puedo hacerlo — Declaró Yeager con una mirada llena de determinación que tu también poseías.

— Si, puedo hacerlo — Hablaste al mismo tiempo que tu hermano con una voz y mirada desinteresadas, sabias su respuesta. Porque en realidad Eren y tu no se diferenciaban en muchas cosas, mucho menos cuando la venganza estaba de por medio.

Tu amigo te observo por lo que restaba del juicio asombrado de que en realidad actuarias de la misma forma en que él mismo chico actuaba, muchas veces susurró creyendo que no oías lo parecido que eran ambos y también como compartían el mismo sueño de ver algún día el mundo exterior. Logrando que un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción y culpa se instalara en tu pecho, no podías evitar sentirte culpable por haber arrastrado a tu familia hasta este lió ya que en el fondo eras tú quien siempre le inculco la idea de ser libre y poder vivir sin miedo en la cabeza a Eren, muchas veces tu madre te regaño por llevarlo a ver cuando la Legión llegaba o por contarle sobre aquella misteriosa masa de agua o los páramos helados en donde la nieve y el hielo abundaban. Fuiste siempre tú quien le ínsito a ser un suicida, tal como tú eras.

Y de alguna forma te arrepentías de ello. Sabias lo que era vivir entre la Legión del reconocimiento, llevabas dos años entre ellos y veías a diario como la gente moría sin que pudieras hacer nada nuevamente, conocías el dolor que embriagaba los cuerpos de los cadetes sobrevivientes cuando no eran capaces de volver con sus amigos y compañeros. El miedo que a diario los envolvía con la ansiedad de si volverían a ver salir el sol o disfrutar una charla amena con las personas que querían. Y tenias el terror invadiendo tu cuerpo cuando la idea de que Eren y Mikasa no volvieran contigo en un salida al exterior.

— ¡Puede que yo sea un monstruo pero Mikasa no tiene nada que ver! — En un parpadeo la corriente eléctrica Yeager paso por tu espina dorsal y supiste que habría problemas, siempre que Eren se metía en problemas esa maldita sensación inundaba tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Armin solía llamarle "Síndrome E" — Ella es inocente, además haciendo eso solo siguen hablando de puras supersticiones que les convienen —

_"Lo golpeare" _pensaste sin quitarle la mirada de encima _"Definitivamente_ lo golpeare por estúpido"

— Solo separándose de la realidad no harán algo que valga la pena — Continuo y tus ganas de golpearlo hicieron lo mismo. Maldito suicida y sus pensamientos tan liberales, maldita que tú que le enseñaste a pensar — Casi todos ustedes… encima de que nunca han visto a un gigante ¿Qué es a lo que temen tanto? ¿Qué harán si los que son fuertes no pelean? Si dicen que tienen miedo… — "_que miedo de pelear para vivir entonces deberían prestarles su fuerza…" _completaste en tu mente, y tus ojos parecieron brillar al recordar que tu le habías dicho eso cuando niños — Ustedes cobardes ¡Sólo cállense y pónganlo todo en mí! —

Todos callaron en un silencio abrumador y antes que pudieras darte cuenta la policía militar se encontraba apuntándole con un rifle de artillería, quisiste levantarte de allí y correr en su ayuda como cuando él era asechado por lo matones del barrio pero entonces una pequeña figura salto por entre las gradas le brindo una certera patada en la mejilla izquierda para luego patearlo como un saco de kingboxer, sentiste la ira recorrer cada parte de tu cuerpo al pensar que aquel imbécil llamado Lance Corporal Levi estaba golpeando a tu familia, a tu hermano, a TU hermano cuando tú te habías propuesto golpearlo primero.

Se le cedió la palabra al comandante Erwin Smith de la legión y este cambio su propuesta por algo que parecía ser mucho más lógico a tu propio punto de vista y Dalis parecía también satisfecho con ella sin embargo y aún así tomo los documentos en sus manos becando una hoja en particular.

— Entiendo que la hermana del joven Eren Yeager está aquí presente — Dijo el generalísimo mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la gran mesa y se dirigía a una parte de la audiencia en busca de tu persona. — ¿Quién es? —

Mikasa hizo un ademan de levantarse pero entonces la delicada mirada del joven rubio toco su hombro indicándole que mirara hacia a atrás y se encontrara con tu cuerpo completamente de pie en al última fila de la Legión del Reconocimiento, sus ojos brillaron en lagrimas mientras los orbes azulados de Armin solo te observaban esperanzados, esperando que arreglaras el desastre de Eren como en los viejos tiempos. Yeager hijo mientras tanto tan solo te observaba desde su lugar, su boca ligeramente abierta y aquellas dos bolas de fuego escondidas en sus ojos parecían querer correr en tu dirección y dejar salir todo lo que habían guardado hasta ahora. Te había extrañado pero a diferencia de ti Eren siempre supo que estabas viva, él sabía que unos gigantes come humanos no serian suficiente para acabar contigo.

— Yo soy señor — Respondiste de manera firme y neutral. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en las calles es que si los demás eran capaces de oler y ver tu miedo entonces serias una presa fácil y tu no eras una persona nacida para ser cazada. —

— _ _ _ Yeager, ¿Verdad? — y tu asentiste silenciosamente sin quietarle la mirada de encima — Entiendo que entraste a la legión hace dos años y estará cargo del sargento Mike Zacarus, según los expedientes te escapaste hace cinco de tu entrenamiento para ir a Shinganshina en busca de tu hermanos y tu madre y al no encontrarlos volviste al cuartel de entrenamiento y fuiste severamente castigada — Asentiste nuevamente a lo que el profesor — Entonces señorit dejando de lado sus sentimientos de hermana con al acusado —

— Antes que nada señor — Eren te reprendió con la mirada, pensando exactamente lo mismo que tu cuando el abrió su boca para hablar al ver que el generalísimo se molesto con la idea de ser interrumpido — Al estar en esta corte de por sí ya he separado mis sentimiento de hermana y soldado, en estos momentos estoy hablando con usted de soldado a soldado ya que jure defender a la humanidad con mi vida y esto va de por si por sobre mi familia, amigos y compañeros así que haciendo las cosas más rápidas ya que tanto usted como los demás presentes aquí estamos hastiados de escuchar tanto discurso valla directo al grano —

Los ojos de Armin, Mikasa, el comodante Erwin y el sargento Levi se posaron sobre tu cuerpo pero a pesar de eso no te sentiste nerviosa. Conocias a Dalias desde hacía algunos años a pesar de haberse molestado con esa interrupción, sonrió de forma casi invisible y volvió a tomar sus papeles entre sus manos para añadir:

— Entonces, ¿si esta corte decidiera la muerte de tu única familia y hermano menos no tomarías ninguna clase de venganza en su nombre? —

— No señor —

— Bien, lo he decidido. Confió a Eren Yeager al grupo de investigación, sin embargo dependiendo de los siguientes resultados volveremos a encontrarnos aquí. —

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Corriste por entre los pasillos con ansiedad, pareciera que cada vuelta, cada nuevo túnel se hacía eterno cuando la desesperación empezaba a tomar parte de tu cuerpo. Tus piernas estaban cansadas, tu estomago vació y tu mente hecha un desmadre de preguntas pero lo único que tu propio corazón te pedía era correr en busca de tu hermano pequeño y asegurarte que estuviera bien, que se hubiera alimentado bien es todos estos años que no habías estado a tu lado. Ansiabas verlo y tocarlo, querías saber _**que esa imagen en el juicio, ese cuerpo en medio de todas esas personas había sido real. **_

Llegaste hasta una puerta vieja y desgastada y sin pensarlo dos veces la abriste con toda la violencia que tus propios nervios pudieron profesar, encontrando dentro de ella al comandante Erwin arrodillado frente a un sucio sillón color crema en donde el cuerpo de Eren yacía sentado mientras secaba la sangre de su rostro. Una carga de tus hombros se esfumo entonces. Era real, no había sido un sueño si no que aquella presencia, aquel tonto niño estaba enfrente de tus ojos.

— ¡Tú estúpido suicida! — Gritaste caminando hacia él para darle la bofetada más fuerte de toda su vida, haciendo latir tu mano frente al impacto de la piel y esta misma. Girándote por sobre tus tobillos hasta quedar frente a todos los presentes, tomaste la cabeza con castaños cabellos y la inclinaste hacia abajo hasta casi hacerlo besar sus rodillas imitando tú la misma acción de una forma no tan exagerada — Lamento los problemas que mi hermano haya podido darles hasta ahora, en verdad lo sentimos, ¿No tienes algo que decir Yeager? —

Los músculos del chico se tensaron al escuchar su apellido provenir de tu boca y solo soltó un pequeño quejido cuando apretaste más el agarre en su cabeza. Estabas enfadada con él por ser un impulsivo, contigo misma por no poder protegerlo, pero por sobre todo estabas enfada con el sargento Rivaille por haberlo golpeado de tal brutal manera.

— Lamento los problemas que les he ocasionado hasta ahora — Susurró entre dientes, luchando por no morderse la lengua.

— Nosotros debemos ser quien se disculpe — La penetrante voz de Erwin hizo que levantaras el rostro, soltando el agarre de Eren hasta convertirlo en tan solo una caricia — No planeábamos que esto llegara a hasta el punto en que Levi en verdad debiera golpearlo pero, teníamos que hacerlo para tener su custodia. —

— Lo entiendo pero no justifico la paliza que le dieron solo por ese sentido —

— ¿Qué parte de fue necesario no entiendes mocosa? — Escuchaste la voz del sargento Levi desde la esquina interior del cuarto, mirándote con aquellos gélidos y fríos ojos color verde, atravesándote con la mirada en un intento de intimidarte. Le deseaste suerte en ello, eso no era nada comparado con las miradas que Carla, tu madre solía darte cuando hacías una travesura. — ¿O es que acaso podrías haber hecho algo por salvarlo? —

— No niego que no fuera necesario Sargento — Hablaste mientras te cruzabas de brazos, a lo que Eren solo te dirigió un pequeño "_Aneki"_ lleno de miedo por la situación. Eren respetaba el título de _"el más fuerte de la humanidad"_ para ti, aquello no eran nada más que palabras — Pero creo que hay medidas más adecuadas que haberlo golpeado como un animal solo para demostrar un control completo sobre él —

— No me desafíes mocosa, soy tu superior — Aquel rugido se escucho por todo el lugar e hizo sobresaltar hasta el mismísimo comandante de la legión pero no te dejarías intimidar. Él no era nadie para tratarte de esa forma y tus tenias más que claro eso — No sabes de lo que soy capaz —

— Usted tampoco me desafíe entonces, porque un titulo es solo un titulo y yo no veo nada que en usted que yo no pueda alcanzar con un poco de práctica y determinación así que baje los humos de su cabeza y dedíquese a hacer su trabajo —

Maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos el cuerpo de Lance Corporal Rivaille desapareció en un par de segundos, dejando la habitación en un mar de silencio que Hanji se encargo de romper son su estridente risa, alabando toda la valentía y los cojones que debiste tener para encarar de esa forma al más fuerte de la humanidad y salir victoriosa en el proceso. La voz de Erwin y Hanji llego hasta tus oídos pero no eras capaz de entender lo que realmente decían, la adrenalina aún corría por tus venas y a medida que esta iba bajando con ella también empezaban a aparecer los sentimientos que habías escondido hasta ahora.

Con las manos temblantes y mordiendo tu labios inferior te sentaste sobre el regazo de Eren con tus piernas a cada de las suyas, abrazando su cuello de forma desesperada mientras te encargabas de memorizar cada rastro de su crecido cuerpo. Cinco años… cinco años que no habías sabido nada de él, tiempo en el que lo habías dado por muerto completamente sin saber que estaba tan cerca de ti, quisiste golpearte por no seguirlo buscando, por no haberte dado cuenta de ello, por no pensar que podría estar en la academia. Lo dejaste pasar tantas cosas solo, de seguro tuvo momento en donde necesito el abrazo de su hermana, el consuelo de una madre, estabas segura que te necesito en más de un momento en su vida.

— ¿Aneki? — Preguntó mientras deslizaba su brazo hasta tu espalda y acariciaba tu cabello con la otra. Te sentiste estúpidamente idiota cuando lo viste allí, en medio de toda esa gente fingiendo ser fuerte y no tener miedo a las consecuencias que su padre les había obligado a cargar. — Aneki estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo. Estamos juntos —

No supiste en qué momento había desaparecido todo el mundo pero lo agradeciste de gran manera cuando no fuiste capas de retener las lagrimas en tus ojos y solo las dejaste caer, aferrándote más y más al cuerpo de tu hermano quien tan solo atinaba a susurrar palabras alentadoras para calmarte.

— No vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vista estúpido… No te vuelvas un maldito suicida como yo, ya no te desaparezcas —

Afirmado en el otro lado de la puerta el sargento Levi yacía con los ojos cerrados escuchando cada sollozo que salía de tu boca con atención, intentado averiguar algo que ni siquiera el comprendía pero sabia estaba allí. Sus músculos parecían tensarse con cada respiración sobresaltada que dabas para poder buscar un poco más de aire que el llanto te quitaba, Erwin lo mirada de soslayo mientras Hanji tan solo observa a el piso, ninguno de los dos sabía perfectamente porque seguían allí pero asumían que lo que fuera que Levi estuviera buscando en ti debía ser importante.

Y en realidad lo era, porque aquel brillo que se instalo en cada lugar de sus ojos no era común para alguien con su personalidad. Puede que no lo supieras pero Levi se fijo en ti desde el principio, admirando cada rasgo de tu cuerpo y rostro, quedando prendado de ese salvaje fuego que surco tus orbes en la corte cuando Dalis se dirigió hasta tu persona. Rivaille desde un inicio se planteo el volverte de su propiedad.


	2. Susurros Efímeros

_Hola! _

_Muchas muchas gracias por estar aquí y leer este pequeño intento de algo. Te lo agradezco mucho y espero te guste. _

_He actualiza más rápido de lo que pensé pero pronto tendré problemas con los mis estudios ya que tome un curso intensivo, así que espero traerles capítulos pronto y si por cosas del destino no puedo hacerlo, un amiga los digitalizará y subirá por mi. No los dejare con la tensión a medias. _

_Muchas gracias también a las personas que agregan a Favoritos, a Follows y claro a las que dejan un dulce Reviews, sus comentarios siempre me hacen seguir adelante con mucha más motivación, es por ustedes que me animo a escribir. _

_Seré feliz si a una persona logra gustarle esto. _

_Disfruten la lectura :'D _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HurtingYou. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Susurros Efímeros.**_

* * *

><p>Abriste los ojos y te sentaste sobre la cama mientras tus pulmones exigían todo el aire de la habitación, un sudor frío perlaba todo tu cuerpo y aquella desagradable sensación se instalo en tu pecho, tus manos temblantes cubrieron tu rostro mientras afirmabas tus codos en las rodillas intentando de esa forma poder evitar todas las sensaciones que te abrumaban. Poco a poco tu respiración se volvió mucho más rítmica y el control sobre tu cuerpo volvió más el sueño se esfumo completamente, agradeciste de sobre manera el haber dejado la ventana abierta ya que la luz de la luna podía colarse por allí, la habitación no estaba tan obscura de esa forma.<p>

Esperaste a que tus piernas fueran capaces de sostener tu peso mientras buscaban por sobre las frazadas de tu cama algún chaleco capaz de protegerte contra el frío viento de invierno, porque no te quedarías allí en medio de esa obscuridad repleta de sudor, no, primer preferías cerrar los ojos por cinco segundos más nuevamente. Tomaste una nueva prenda interior, un camisón nuevo junto con una toalla y te dirigiste hacia los baños en el exterior del cuartel, casi llegando a los establos y el viento te pego en la cara directamente, congelándola al instante.

— No me harás volver allí — Susurraste para ti misma, caminando en dirección a las duchas.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el juicio había sido proyectado y desde entonces habías trasladada hacia el castillo o cuartel de la Legión en todo sentido de la palabra, Mike había reducido tus actividades al mínimo para que recuperaras un poco de tiempo perdido con Eren y Mikasa, mientras que Levi… El sargento Levi solo se encargaba de pelear contigo en cualquier momento o circunstancia que pudiera. No es que lo odiaras completamente — Tal vez un poco por haber golpeado a tu hermano — era solo que su actitud arrogante y autoritaria hacia que tus nervios se crisparan cual gato, en el pasado habías sido obligada a lidiar con gente de ese carácter y solo tenias un mal sabor de boca por ello, por esa misma razón no dejarías que el señorito Arckerman se saliera con la suya, al menos no contigo.

Tras poder quitarte la ropa completamente dejaste correr el agua fría por todo tu cuerpo y te estremeciste ante el brusco cambio de temperatura, debían ser aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y tu estabas tomando un baño de agua helada cuando seguramente habían 3º o 4º en el exterior ¿Lindo no? tallaste tu cuerpo con ferocidad encontrando aquellas malditas heridas en tus brazos y estomago, te recordaste el cambiar las vendas por algunas limpias y nuevas, aquellas estaban deshilándose nuevamente.

Miraste tus piernas, luego tu estomago, tus pechos y brazos en ese mismo orden y no evitaste sentir repulsión contra tu propio cuerpo, lleno de heridas y cicatrices que nunca se borrarían, mucho menos lo harían de tu cuerpo. El relincho de un caballo te saco del trance y entonces cerraste la ducha y saliste de ella, pensando un lugar al cual ir para no volver a la soledad de tu habitación, teniendo el recuerdo de Eren como primera instancia en ello. Tras pasar la toalla por cada rincón de piel fuiste capas de vestirte con urgencia, había comenzado a caer una leve llovizna que podría transformarse en una lluvia torrencial si no salías pronto.

— Esta será una larga noche — Tu propia voz resonó por entre los pasillos del cuartel de forma suave y casi inexistente, haciéndote suspirar — Realmente larga —

Analizaste la idea de bajar al sótano y dormir con Eren, él no se opondría pero aún estaba la desconfianza sobre su habilidad de convertirse en un titán preferiste guardar las distancias y verlo por la mañana siguiente para buscarle una conversación estúpida y hacerlo reír. Los nosotros de Leyan, Bruck, Syl y Dan pasaron por tu mente, haciéndote sentir una calidez desenfrenada en cada poro de tu cuerpo. Sin duda podrías caminar a la habitación de alguno de ellos y serian incapaces de cerrarte la puerta, es más apostabas a que incluso te llevarían en brazos hasta la cama para que no sobre esforzaras más de lo que ya lo hacías.

Tu cuello se humedeció cuando aquella cascada castaña paso por tus hombros perdiéndose un poco más debajo de tus caderas, una de las cosas que más te enorgullecía era tu cabello perfectamente cuidado y manejado, aunque claro, ahora mismo solo parecía una mata de ramillas luchando por quien tenía mayor control sobre tu cráneo. Ignoraste la luz al final de pasillo y cambiaste tu rumbo hacia la cocina buscando entre los estantes ese preciado tesoro que habías escondido con Armin hacia unos días a tras, a él no le importarías que usaras un poco más de la cuenta.

Tomaste dos tazas y vertiste chocolate dentro de ellas para combinarlo con la calidez del agua caliente haciendo que un olor dulzón llegara hasta tu nariz, sintiéndote satisfecha por esa simple acción, eras un asco en la cocina, por esa misma razón Mikasa, Eren, Armin y los demás reclutas — O tus amigos más cercanos— Te tenían prohibido acercarte a algún utensilio que pudiera ser crítico para los demás. ¿Cómo podía ser critico una taza y chocolate? si recordabas aquel incendio a medio consumir que provocaste con tan solo una cuchara y agua eras capaz de responder esa pregunta.

Dejaste ambos vasos de porcelana sobre unos platos y a estos mismos sobre una bandeja que tomaste con extrema suavidad, las cosas tendían a romperse cuando las tocabas y que se rompieran estas ahora no sería una buena idea. Cruzando los pasillos y perdiéndote por las angostas y casi asfixiantes esquinas descubriste que el cuartel en si era demasiado obscuro por las noches, muy pocas antorchas de prendían a esa hora de la mañana y que también hacían falta muchas más ventanas para que la luz de la luna iluminara el lugar.

Aquel maldito temor a la obscuridad volvía con el pasar del tiempo, haciéndose más fuerte.

Una vez llegaste a tu objetivo empujaste la puerta con la cadera y esta se abrió instantáneamente, el sargento Levi te miro de pies a cabeza mientras dejaste la bandeja sobre su escritorio y sacaste una taza para luego ubicarla sobre la mesa con suavidad. Habías escuchado que él solo dormía dos o tres horas por las noches, a veces casi nada y no pudiste evitar sentir esa necesidad de protección hacia alguien que podía defenderse solo.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —

— ¿No debería estar trabajando? —

— Lo hacía antes que entraras —

— Entonces ignóreme y continúe con sus deberes —

Te miró y tú lo miraste. En ningún momento apartaron la vista del otro porque ese simple gesto admitiría la derrota contra el contrario y ni tu n él deseaba perder. El ambiente se sumió en un silencio profundo que por primera vez te fue reconfortante en vez de incomodo, sí, estabas junto a alguien que no te agradaba pero al menos la habitación estaba iluminada y no estabas sola, podrías molestar a alguien cuando estuvieras a punto de caer dormida.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y aparto la mirada hacia la tasa sobre su escritorio, dejando un aire triunfal a tu alrededor que no te molestaste en ocultar; pocas veces eras capaz de ganarle en esas batallas de miradas y cada vez que lo hacías sentías que dabas un paso más hacia conocerlo mejor. Quizás no fuera la gran cosa pero habían detalles de los que nadie se había percatado en todo ese tiempo y tu si habías notado de corporal Rivaille, como la manía que tenia de apretar sus manos cuando el comandante hablaba sobre una expedición, el a pesar de rodar los ojos ponía especial atención a las palabras de Hanji por más estúpido que fuera, el como un brillo desconocido se instalaba en sus ojos cuando hablaba contigo, ese mismo brillo que tenia ahora.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — Preguntó y tu giraste tu rostro hacia él, sentándote en el sofá de su oficina y subiendo los pies a este mismo — El chocolate es muy difícil de conseguir, ¿Qué hiciste para obtenerlo? —

— No lo robe si es lo que insinúa, lo conseguí de manera limpia, tengo amigos que trabajan en esa parte del mercado y nos lo dejaron a un buen precio —

— ¿Nos? —

— Lo compre a medias con Armin, pero el ya bebió su mitad — Mentiste en la última frase, el joven rubio ni siquiera había tomado el tiempo de abrir o deleitar el paquete.

Ninguno dijo más que eso y solo se dedicaron a beber aquel líquido en completo silencio, él leyendo sus informes y tú mirando una parte desconocida de la pared buscando una explicación a tus locos pensamientos. Estabas en la misma habitación que el hombre que pateo y golpeo brutalmente a tu hermano frente a una cantidad determinada de personas, entonces ¿Por qué no sentías aquella ira que el día del juicio? apretaste la taza entre tus manos y solo mordiste la carilla interna de tu mejilla. De esa forma no podrías cobrar venganza.

— Tenía entendido que me odiabas — Exclamó y tu solo jugaste con tu húmedo cabello, sorprendiéndote que no hiciera ningún comentario a tu inusual ducha matutina. Quizás no se habría dado cuenta —

— No lo odio — No lo odiabas, no llegaba a tanto — Solo no estoy de acuerdo con sus pensamiento sargento. — Aquellos pozos verdes se posaron sobre los tuyos y sentiste la necesidad de continuar — Si usted me respeta yo lo respetare, antes que ser un soldado usted es una persona que habla con otra persona, somos iguales así seamos hombre y mujer. — Diste un tragó al chocolate desgastándolo y luego proseguiste — Me molesta la idea de que solo por ser un sargento usted se aproveche del título —

— ¿Qué sugieres tu entonces? no nos será de ayuda el llevarnos como el perro y el gato en una expedición. —

— Es un hecho el que tengo un nombre y no es mocosa, el que sea hermana de Eren Yeager "esperanza de la humanidad" no le da derecho a creer que pueda tomar las decisiones por él y se limpiar se forma bastante decente, además este estudio no está 100% reluciente de todas formas — Un rayo paso por sus ojos y tu solo quedaste prendada por ello, no pudiste evitar que un latido desenfrenado corriera por tu corazón — L-lo que quiero decir sargento es que confío en usted, en un expedición pongo mi vida en sus manos si usted es capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo —

— Confianza por confianza ¿He?, no sé si eres bastante tonta o muy inteligente —

— Un poco de ambos —

— Es lo más probable, hacía años que no veía a alguien con temor a la obscuridad — Te quedaste quieta en tu lugar, sin tener idea de el como lo había descubierto y por tu perdida mirada agregó — Cuando entraste, lo primero que hiciste fue acercarte a la luz además de subir tus pies al sillón y evitar la obscuridad bajo este. Además tienes el cabello y piel húmedos aún así que asumo que te diste un baño para eliminar la transpiración de las pesadillas ¿No? —

¿Confianza? Lo abrías golpeado de haber podido.

Sentiste todos tus músculos tensarse y entonces te levantaste violentamente con la taza vacía entre tus manos. Aquella ira sin sentido que aparecía en cuerpo se hizo presente, ese maldito hombre siempre lograba sacar lo peor de ti con unas imples palabras, no te agradaba eso. Para ti los temas personales eran eso personales, solamente tuyos y en un caso extremo de Eren o Mikasa pero la mayoría del tiempo afrontabas las cosas sola; sin involucrar a nadie.

Un nuevo rayo cruzo los ojos de Lance Corporal Levi y un nuevo brillo se instalo en parte superior de sus verdosos orbes, mirándote con superioridad y confusión, casi podías escuchar decir: _"¿Problemas soldado?" _con una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro amargado y te erizo los bellos, ese recuerdo tan desagradable más intentabas borrar reaparecía con cada movimiento, cada frase y mirada que Levi te obsequiaba haciéndote perder hasta el más mínimo rastro de paciendo.

Hasta ahora lo que más deseabas era el que no digiera esa maldita frase o seguramente terminarías golpeándolo de forma severa, sin distinguir los recuerdos de la realidad.

— Confianza y una mierda, puede meterse toda su buena voluntad por donde mejor le quepa maldito imbécil —

Entonces estrellaste la taza contra la pared rozando por pocos centímetros su rostro. Mierda, estabas perdiendo el control y lo sabías pero no pedias controlarte esa mirada llena de odio hacia tu persona era exactamente la misma que hacía unos años, y la detestabas, aún superabas el hecho de haber caído tan bajo para haber trabajado para él. Apretaste los dientes y tus hombros se tensaron luchando por no dar un golpe a no solo el soldado frente a ti ni no que superior y militar a cargo de tu hermano menor, podía desquitarse con él si lo deseara.

_"No deberías actuar tan altanera, soy tu dueño después de todo. No se muerde la mano que te da de comer mocosa" _

— ¿Qué crees que haces, _mocosa? — _

_"¿Si pequeña, que haces? levantarte de una maldita vez y limpia el desastre que haz hecho, rápido" _

— Sera mejor que limpies el maldito desastre que has hecho. —

Diste un paso hacia adelante con toda la intención de lanzarte contra el escritorio y poder ahorcar con tus propias manos el cuerpo de enfrente, ansiabas vengarte por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que te había hecho a ti y a tu familia sin embargo una cálida manos pasó a través de tu cabello cubriendo tus ojos mientras otra abrazaba tu cintura y te atraía hacia él, ese olor a tabaco mezclado con perfume fue capaz de calmarte. Los recuerdos desaparecieron, las imágenes se detuvieron y todo se convirtió en un apacible silencio.

Los pasos de alguien más entrando en la habitación y recogiendo los trozos de porcelana quebrados en la pared llegaron a tus oídos pero simplemente nada te importaba, te sentías segura y completamente cómoda en esos brazos. No necesitabas nada más, no querías nada más que simplemente dormir con aquella cálida presencia.

— Está bien, está bien, _ _ _ ya no estás allí. Ya no está él allí — Susurró Bruck en tu oído de la forma más suave posible mientras te tomaba en sus brazos, pasando sus manos por tu cintura y hombros, cargándote como una princesa — Es hora de dormir _beauty._ —

Lo último que sentiste fueron unos suaves labios sobre tu frente mientras Morfeo te conducía hacia un mundo de sueños tortuosos y fríos, tendrías pesadillas nuevamente pero al menos al despertar podrías ver el rostro de alguien y saber que no estabas Sola. Poco a poco el peso de tus ojos se volvió más y más grande hasta hacerte perder el conocimiento cuando un suave y mullido colchón que no era el tuyo te recibió con los brazos abiertos.

El dueño de la habitación prendió todas las velas posibles y de esa forma iluminar más el lugar que con anterioridad solo era un lugar obscuro y lleno de tinieblas. Se acerco hasta tu cuerpo tumbado en la cama y se sentó a tu lado, acariciando tus cabellos y observando como tus parpados se apretaban con fuerzas dando inicio a una nueva pesadilla, pesadilla que fue descendiendo en gravedad cuando aquellas grandes manos acariciaron tu mejilla con dulzura hasta hacer desaparecer esa mueca molesta.

— ¿Aún tiene pesadillas? —

— Jamás ha dejado de tenerlas, parece que con el tiempo se vuelven más y más fuertes— Respondió Bruck caminando hacia la salida — Cuídala bien —

— Eso no debes ni siquiera decirlo — Y se marchó tal como había llegado. En silenció. — No deberías cargar con tanto sobre tus hombros tonta, estoy a tú lado así que déjame llevar la mitad de tu peso sobre mis hombros, estúpida hermana—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— Lamento lo de hace un momento sargento, me asegurare que se disculpe con usted mañana — Syl llevo la mano derecha hacia su pecho, haciendo el saludo militad como forma de disculparse ante su superior. Él más que nadie era conocedor de el verdadero poder de tus recuerdos. — También pagare la taza que rompió —

— ¿Cual es su maldito problema conmigo? — Levi cruzo sus manos sobre el pecho, recargando su peso hacia el respaldo de la silla. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, nadie nunca le había dicho que su oficina era un chiquero como tú lo habías hecho. Más bien, nadie le había dicho tal cosa — Solo hice un comentario sobre sus pesadillas —

Por más molesto que estuviera no era capaz de ignorar ese sentimiento de desafío que crecía en su pecho, la impresión que surcó su mente cuando creyó que te lanzarías sobre él aun estaba en su sistema y por alguna razón no sería capaz de olvidarla pronto, mucho menos cuando tus ojos habían lucido tan decididos y fríos, como si en verdad fuera una persona completamente diferente que habías visto en vez de él. Levi sentía curiosas, una peligrosa curiosidad con tu persona y a medida que más tiempo pasaba junto a ti más preguntas llegaban a su mente haciendo inútil toda forma de conseguir respuestas hasta ahora.

Syl bajo sus brazos y solo soltó un suspiro ahogado decidiéndose por contar o no lo que en verdad pasaba por tu mente cuando veías a aquel superior idiota, Syl era uno de tus amigos más viejos, te conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y aquello muchas veces juagaba en tu contra, no pedias engañarlo a él, era caso tan insistente y perspicaz como Armin.

— Ese es el punto sargento, las pesadillas y su insomnio son temas delicados para ella, en especial si el comentario viene de parte de usted —

— ¿De mi? ¿Por qué de mi? —

— Porque usted es todo lo que puede hacerla caer. —

Dándole las buenas noches a su superior el soldado raso abandono la oficina perdiéndose en los túneles nocturnos del pasillo. Levi mientras tanto pareció sopesar las palabras de aquel rubio chico, para aquel hombre esas palabras le habían dio una sola cosa de manera firme: él tenía más peso de lo creía en tu vida. Lo que debía averiguar ahora era si eso era una buena o mala ventaja, lo que no sabía era que ese camino por más fácil que pareciera tenía bastantes trampas, trampas que lo irían matando poco a poco hasta dejarlo inconsciente a mitad del camino.


	3. Atrapada en cuatro paredes

_Hola. _

_¡Un gusto conocerte! o ¡Volver a verte! _

_Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice y me disculpo por ello, espero que este capitulo pueda ser tu agrado y llene al menos un poco de tus expectativas. _

_¡Cierto! Muchas gracias a las personas que agregan a favoritos, que siguen la historia y/o dejan lindos Reviews, ustedes son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo y sus comentarios positivos siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!._

_Sin nada más que decir, disfruta tu lectura y espero que te guste :'D _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hurting You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Atrapada en cuatro paredes. **_

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¡Él abrió la boca primero! —

— Porque es un superior y te guste o no le debes respeto, y por si no lo recuerdas le lanzaste con toda intención aquella taza esperando le diera en la cara. —

Te cruzaste de brazos. Era la tercera vez que Eren te reprendía por no haberte disculpado con el sargento Levi y realmente no tenias ni la más mínima intención de disculparte con él, Yeager menos se enfadaría nuevamente por ello pero no te arrastrarías nuevamente, no cuando era él quien debía disculparse. Apretaste tus manos sobre tus rodillas, tus piernas se estaba durmiendo ya que estabas sentada sobre ellas esperando que Eren terminara de reprenderte cual hermano mayor —Lo que era un poco irónico ya que tú eras mayor que él — y hacerte tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos.

_"A pesar que antes siempre debía decirte lo mismo" _le respondiste en tu mente, recordando los viejos tiempos en donde debías defenderlo de los brabucones con los que siempre se metía por su boca floja —Igual que la tuya — para luego hacerlo disculparse con las madres de los agredidos. Sí bien él terminaba peor que los agresores, de alguna forma lograba darles un buen par de golpes para quebrarles algo si es que Mikasa no aparecía antes que tú, era tu hermano menos pero no por eso impedirías disfrutar la adrenalina de golpear a un imbécil que se lo merecía… Como Jean Kirtchent… Tal vez.

— ¿Aneki, me estas escuchando? — Esquivaste su rostro en respuesta, admirando la pared como si fuera el objeto más atractivo del mundo. No tenías ni la más mínima intención de disculparse.

— Eren, déjame, yo hablare con ella —

Mierda. El consolador brazo de Armin descansó sobre el hombre de Eren quien luego de dar un suspiro le deseo buena suerte en su batalla tal como si fueran a un expedición. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, hablar con Armin era como hablar con tu fallecida madre, era como hablar detener el agua con las manos, es decir, siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que quería. Pero no, no te darías por vencida sin dar batalla, era tu orgullo quien estaba de por medio además de aquella maldita sensación que no lograbas quitar, la mirada sorprendida y llena de resentimiento de Levi aún estaba clavada en tu cuerpo haciéndote estremecer.

Armin como el buen amigo, hermano, padre — ¿O madre? — Que era tendió su mano hasta t para hacerte levantar y tomar asiento junto a él en los bancos de piedra aún lado del establo. Los caballos te observaban desde su lugar mostrándote los dientes, podrías jurar que los muy desgraciados se reían de ti y de tu miseria, haciendo que tu desesperación se volviera más y más grande. Te recordaste entonces, golpear a Jean por la burla de su familia hacia ti.

— Por cierto _ _ _, ¿Qué nombre le pusiste a tu yegua? — La voz del chico sonó dulce y atenta, atacando justamente esa parte de tu corazón que no querías mostrar.

— Jeanny — Respondiste con simpleza, cruzando tus piernas y afirmando tu rostro sobra la palma de tu mano en la rodilla.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —

— De Jean — Armin te miró incrédulo, esperando una explicación más detalla y que pudiera contrarrestar sus pensamientos — En principio lo iba a llamar Jean pero entonces supe que era hembra, de ahí _Jeanny_ — No era mentira, en verdad le ibas a poner Jean a tu caballo, ese chico Kirtchen no te agradaba para nada, era demasiado arrogante para tu gusto.

Una risa pequeña llamo tu atención y entonces giraste la cabeza admirando una imagen que desde hacía mucho tiempo habías olvidado, las mejillas de Armin se contraían dejando dos hoyuelos en cada lado de sus labios que estaban curvados en una sincera sonrisa, aquellos hermosos pozos azules estaban siendo rebasados por las lagrimas que su cuerpo expulsaba al reír demasiado y aquella melódica melodía que tronaba en tus oídos una y otra vez fue suficiente para hacerte reír a ti también.

Hacían años que no eras capas de contemplar a alguien reír tan abierta y honestamente como él rubio que casi habías olvidado lo que se sentía, esa calidez embriagando cada parte de tu cuerpo, el sentir tus mejillas acalambrarse por tensarlas demasiado, el sentimiento de que te falta el aire mientras una punzada ataca tu estomago con cada carcajada que abandona tu sistema. Ya casi había olvidado lo que era reír de forma sincera.

— No pienso obligarte a disculparte con el Sargento, _ _ _ -Chan — Dijo el rubio, limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa — No se lo que realmente te llevo a hacer aquello sin embargo se que existe algo que no deseas contarnos, esperare que estés lista y seas capas de hablarnos con nosotros, pero hasta entonces yo que tu intentaría mantener los problemas con el sargento en el mínimo —

— No lo hice apropósito — Respondiste, apretando sus manos entre ellas mismas — Estábamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que el nombró mis pesadillas —

— Lo sé —

— No quería hacerlo —

— Lo sé—

— Pero es que él saca todo lo peor de mi —

— Lo sé —

Sentiste los brazos de Armin abrazar tu figura como si fueras una pequeña muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse, aquel chico de apariencia delicada siempre sabia como reconfortarte con tan solo un roce en tu piel, por un momento parecieran que las vendas nunca existieron, que las cicatrices jamás estuvieron en tu piel. Quisiste por un momento llegar a encontrar a alguien como Armin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentados en el comedor para la cena sentiste como poco a poco tu humor volvía a normalidad, Eren estaba sentado con el escuadrón Levi, mencionado junto a Erwin y Hanji disfrutando de una animada charla por parte del rubio y la castaña. Mikasa y Armin estaban sentados con el resto de la tropa 104 y tú eras bombardeada con un sinfín de características sobre miembros por parte de tus amigos. Estabas acostumbrada, desde que tenias seis años te habían tratado como una igual no solo por tu sexo si no también con tu fuerza, para ellos tú eras un hombre más y ellos eran unas chicas más para ti… Unas chicas con un abdomen, tríceps y bíceps bastante marcados, además de muy peludos.

— Eso es mentira, la cabeza no suele ser tan grande como el resto de él, más bien, es como más carnosa y rosada— Escuchaste decir a Syl mientras tu terminabas de tomar la taza de café que habías preparado.

Escucharlos hablar de miembros, pechos, sexo y cualquier otro ritual masculino ya se había hecho costumbre, pero lo que aún seguía llamando tu atención era la tranquilidad con la que hablaban de ello, sin embargo cuando hablaban de peleas y luchas gritaban como perros heridos y golpeaban la mesa en discusiones sin sentido. Con el tiempo habías deducido que el sexo para ellos era algo normal y las luchas eran una hermosa aberración en sus vidas.

¿Tú conclusión? El mundo masculino no tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, beauty? — Preguntó Bruck, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada de los tres muchachos restantes sobre ti. — ¿Pechos grandes o pechos pequeños? —

Cualquier persona en tu lugar abría dicho: _"Soy mujer idiota, no se sobre esos temas y además es ofensivo" _pero estábamos hablando ti, tú quien habías prendido a pensar como hombre en la compañía de esos tres seres masculinos que estuvieron a tu lado desde la infancia, enseñándote cosas que una dama no debe saber y mostrándote cosas que una señorita no debe observar. Gracias a tus siempre largas charlas con Bruck de seguro que te habías aprendido más de decientas posiciones y lugares estimulantes del cuerpo, él único allí que parecía tener un poco de sentido común era Leyan. El "padre sobreprotector" que prefería que su hija escuchara las barbaridades de su boca a la de un idiota desconocido.

— Pechos medianos — Declaraste con firmeza, cruzando tus brazos y cerrando tus ojos unos segundos. Ellos solo dejaron escapar un "_Oh" _lleno de comprensión — Veran, los pechos pequeños son lindos pero demasiado planos asi que no son suaves al tacto, en cambio los pechos grandes son exactamente demasiado grandes y al tocarlos vez que la mitad de ellos sale de tu mano. Es por eso que los pechos medianos son perfectos, se acoplan de manera magistral a tus manos y a tu boca —

— Mmhm — Dijo Leyan, mirándote con el rostro completamente rojo y colorado pero con una expresión pensativa — Tiene sentido, es una buena opción, ¡Esa es mi hija! —

— ¡No se esperaba menos de nuestro _bombom _achocolatado! — Syl llevo su palma por sobre la mesa para chocarla contra la tuya, haciendo que ambas pieles al chocar hicieran un ruido bastante fuere que resonó por encima del barbulló del comedor.

— Los pechos medianos pueden ser buenos pero ningún par de ellos se compara con los _Mon démon — _

Antes que te dieras cuenta Dan se lanzo sobre ti y incrusto su nariz entre el valle de tus pechos, chocando su boca contra la blusa y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cual niño pequeño, desde hacía unos años te habías acostumbrado a esa conducta por su parte, al igual que cuando Bruck se sentaba en frente de ti y con la mano en su mentón mirando detenidamente tu estomago por sobre la camisa exclamando un: _"Él día que seas capaz de llevar un niño allí a dentro seré la primera persona que presione tu ombligo para que el campeón me pateé", _o cuando Syl te abrazaba por la espada con sus manos en tus caderas diciendo: _"Si tan solo bombom fuera unos años más mayor y yo unos años más joven"_ para más tarde besar tu mejilla.

Sí, eran un antro de pervertidos pero aún así cuando otra persona se atrevía a mirarte con una intención indecente ellos saltaban de su lugar y le propinaban un buen golpe para hacerlo sangrar y gritar: _"No la mires con tus sucios ojos, ella es nuestra! _y abrazar alguna parte de tu cuerpo. A veces te sentías como el peluche de ese antro de raros y luego te decías que no era tan malo ser querida de esa forma.

La habitación quedo en un tenso silencio cuando la taza de Levi se rompió con una violencia increíble sobre su mano, impregnado el agua caliente en su piel hasta causarle leve quemaduras de segundo grado. El grito de Hanji llego hasta el cielo al igual que el de Petra y Erwin, pareciera que perdían la calma con tan solo una simple quemadura con agua caliente, enfrentar a los titanes no era nada comparado con aquello. Prontamente el escuadrón Levi se estaba moviendo de un lugar a otro buscando agua fría paños y vendas, perdiéndose por entre los pasillos a la disposición de Hanji.

Miraste sobre la mesa y buscaste algo que fuera de su ayuda, pillando los restos de hielo de las bolsas que hacia un momento habían traido desde dentro de las murallas, caminando con normalidad y llena de tranquilidad sacaste tu pañuelo y dejaste unos cuantos hielos sobre el para luego encerrarlos dentro del pañuelo con un nudo. Era increíble como la gente perdía el control por algo tan vano como una quemadura, te dijiste a ti misma mientras caminabas donde Levi.

— ¿Aneki? —

— Deme su mano — Dijiste estirando la tuya. Lance Corporal te miro con desconfianza, al parecer aún estaba resentido por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no era como si tu lo hubieras olvidado, ese incomodo sentimiento que invadía tu cuerpo cuando te le acercabas aún estaba allí presente — No le rogare si es que no quiere dármela, es su maldito problema —

Te volteaste para volver a tu mesa cuando escuchaste el gruñido de Levi, te volteaste con un poco más de suficiencia y tomaste su mano levemente quemada para dejar el pañuelo con los hielos sobre ella, sacándole un chasquido. Una sonrisa se asomo por labios y el comedor volvía su movimiento habitual, no podías evitar pensar en un niño pequeño siendo regañado por sus padres cuando le veías la cara.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó intentando sonar amenazante, dedicándote esa mirada fría e irritada que le ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Pero no a ti. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —

— Tan grande y tan chillón— Por un momento, por un pequeño milisegundo que alcanzaste a observar el rostro de Levi se desencajo por completo e incluso podrías haber jurado ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus orejas de tu sargento sin embargo volvió a la normalidad cuando la voz de Hanji retumbo entre sus oídos con crueldad — Nos vemos, sargento —

Volviste caminando de manera pacífica hasta tu silla y te desplomaste sobre ella, observando como Leyan abrazaba el cuello de Syl mientras con la otra mano echa un puño la pasaba una y otra vez por su casco para producirle dolor, casi resiste las suplicas del chico, casi, de no ser porque la mirada de Dan sobre la tuya. Esos ojos morados relucieron en curiosidad y capricho, concentrados al máximo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ti por sobre la mesa, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de tu rostro para tomar tus mejillas entre sus manos y obligarte a observarlo son seriedad.

Dan era uno de los hombres más hermosos que habías visto en tu vida, el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, unos ojos tan hermosamente morados cual los violetas del cielo, la piel tan tersa, blanca y suave que muchas veces le habías preguntado como lo hacía, sin mencionar su perfecto y delineado físico; te llevaba más de veinte y siete centímetros de altura, todo un adonis de dentro de las murallas.

— ¿A ti… te gusta levi? — Pregunto a lo que toda la mesa rompió en silencio.

Silencio.

Incomodo.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que dijiste.

Pareciera que aquellos cuatro chicos fueron los que perdieron el alama con esa pregunta, Dan soltó tu rostro y tan solo afirmo las manos en la mesa sin quitarte la mirada de enzima, los rostros de todos se pusieron pálidos y sus bocas formaron una perfecta "O", la cuchara en manos de Leyan fue la que más sufrió al ser rota con tan solo un movimiento, Bruck y Syl en cambio solo empuñaron sus manos bajo la mesa intentando de esa forma no mostrar el enfado que reinaba sus rostros impactados. No hacía falta que ellos lo ocultaran, sabias que estaban furiosos ante la idea que alguien más tomara tu tiempo aparte de ellos.

— ¡Dile a papá que es una mentira, hija mía! — Murmuró el muchacho de negros cabellos dejando los trozos de la cuchara sobre la mesa — ¡Yo no he autorizado a ningún hombre para estar contigo! ¡Y…y…y… Tampoco lo haré, entiendes! —

— No creo que sea para ti — Repuso Syl, retomando su habitual sonrisa y recargando su peso sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo— Es demasiado frío, muy antipático, tiene un maldito TOC por la limpieza que ni siquiera tu igualarías — La verdad, él sabía muy en el fondo que la obsesión de Levi por la limpieza era casi una burla aún lado de la tuya, pero con el tiempo habías aprendido a manejarla y saber cuando no era necesaria y cuando sí — No, no, no, no es para ti bombom —

— En vez de Levi, quédate conmigo Mon démon — Dan fue el único quien parecía tomarse la idea con tranquilidad por más mentira que fuera. Al parecer los cuatro creían que a ti te gustaba el sargento Levi.

— No es bueno involucrarse con tus superiores beauty, una vez que ya no deseas tener sexo con ellos las cosas se ponen tensas —

Suspiraste derrotada al ver que ninguno de los parecía querer cambiar de opinión sin importar cuánto negaras esa "atracción" hacia tu superior, al parecer ellos sabían ver entre las líneas de tu rostro — Cosa que tú tomaste como vejes — y ellas decían que tu estabas profundamente enamorada de Levi.

Pero tu decías que eso no era cierto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminaste entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea del castillo, observando la cuidado a lo lejos con sus típicas luces encendidas en las calles para iluminar el transito nocturno; habías logrado escabullirte de la severa presencia de Lance Corporal Levi y llegado a salvo a tu escondrijo secreto. Desde que habías llegado a ese lugar habías pasado la mayoría de tus noches allí, contemplando el cielo nocturno y viendo a las estrellas tintinear en lo más alto del cielo.

Tu madre solía decir que las estrellas eran en realidad las almas de todas las personas fallecidas que aún tenían familia a la cual proteger y como la noche es el principal enemigo de los humanos ellos subían al cielo al ocultarse el sol para tener una mejor vista de su familia, velando por su sueño y su bienestar, cuidando de que nadie asaltara su hogar en las penumbras. Entonces quisiste que tu madre en verdad estuviera allí y te viera desde arriba, que iluminara para ti el camino correcto y de esa poder proteger a Eren, Mikasa, Armin y a tus amigos, a tu familia, la única que te quedaba.

Cerraste el chaleco de lana y subiste un poco más la bufanda para abrazar de mejor manera tus piernas sin que el frío calara por tu ropa, preferías mil veces estar allí, así, que estar revolcándote en tu habitación por las pesadillas que invadían tu cabeza. Ya estabas cansada de las heridas en tu cuerpo, si seguías rasguñándote de esa forma mientras dormías no tardarían en descubrir las vendas que siempre portas contigo; sin importar cuantas veces intentaras dejar de auto-dañarte parecía imposible, era como si al cerrar los ojos tus manos se movieran solas sobre tu piel y rasgaran sin piedad esta misma, muchas veces debiste lavar tus sabanas por la sangre de tus brazos y abdomen.

Cuando parecías mejorar tan solo empeorabas.

— La chica… que siempre está sola — Murmuraste para ti misma en la bufanda, recordando la melodía de aquella canción que solías cantar en tu infancia, hundiéndote poco a poco en los recuerdos del pasado — Quiere algo que no puede alcanzar, el ruido retumba en su cabeza y la desespera, la desespera — Cantaste con más firmeza esta vez, bajando un poco la bufanda y observando cómo tu aliento blanco se veía a través del frío. — "Estoy bien" se trata de calmar, y esas palabras solo fueron su ruina. Un error, otro más, trata de avanzar y vuelve al mismo lugar y se pone a girar… —

— Una canción bastante resentida para alguien como tú —

Un escalofrío pasó por tu espina cuando reconociste la voz de aquel hombre unos cuantos metros más allá de ti, ¿Hace cuanto estaba allí? ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta?, apretaste la tela de tu azulado camisón y tan solo volviste a esconder la cara en la bufanda negra que Leyan te había regalado unos años atrás para tu cumpleaños, no tenias ganas de pelear con él hoy además, ¿Por qué es que estaba aquí? ¡Tendria que estar en estudio! ¡Como conocía ese lugar!

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —

— ¿No debería estar trabajando? —

— Estoy tomando un descanso. —

— Ah, qué curioso, yo también —

— Bien —

— Bien —

Te moriste la lengua, ¿Acaso estaba escrito que debían hablarse de forma tosca cuando nadie más los viera? pero la noche anterior también se habían hablado de cierta forma hasta que el incidente de tu insomnio salió a la luz, esperaste con todos los pelos de tu cuerpo el que no se le ocurriera decir algo tan estúpido esta vez. Nadie estaba allí para controlarte nuevamente, y tu tampoco podrías detenerte si es que algo comenzaba a suceder. Revoloteando dentro de tu propia mente no fuiste consiente del momento en que Levi se sentó casi aún lado de ti, con las piernas estiradas y las manos detrás de su espalda para sostener su peso en ellas, mirando de esa forma el cielo.

Levi no era una persona hostil, pero como no solía hacer comentarios positivos o resaltar el buen trabajo de alguien muy a menudo la gente lo tachaba de indiferente con facilidad, sin embargo nadie nunca pensaba en lo difícil que era pararse en frente de las familias de los caídos y decirles el cómo su muerte había sido llevada a cabo por los titanes que aún no eran capaces de exterminar. Comprendías perfectamente ese sentimiento, y es por eso que en cierta forma eras capaz de entender a tu sargento pero también estaban tus malditos recuerdos, sabías que Rivaille no era malo, pero su parecido con aquella persona era tan grande, tan inmenso que no podías evitar sentir esa inquietud en tu pecho cada vez que lo veías.

La tela de tu camisón fue apretada con más fuerza cuando de un momento a otro te encontraste mirando el suelo, absorta en la obscuridad que tú misma te estabas obligando a observar, ¿Cómo si no hacía mucho estabas viendo el cielo nocturno? las estrellas… Las estrellas prontamente desaparecieron de tu vista y entraste en pánico. Estaba obscuro, todo se había vuelto tan malditamente obscuro que no podías soportarlo, mordiste tu labio inferior y deseaste volver a ese tiempo en donde Eren, tus padres y tu eran una familia de verdad, una verdadera familia.

Quisiste volver.

Quisiste regresar.

Quisiste enmendar todos tus pecados a través del recuerdo.

Deseaste…

Deseaste…

— ¡ _ _ _ ! — Aquel grito te saco de tus pensamientos y solo observaste hacia todos lados mientras buscabas una respuesta. Tu vista nublada y poco concisa prontamente volvió a la normalidad, fuiste capaz de distinguir colores, figuras e incluso la luz del pueblo y también la que te propinaba las estrellas. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. — ¿¡Por qué mierda hiciste eso!? ¿Estás bien? —

¿Hacer "eso"? ¿Hacer qué? bajaste tu mirada hacia el lugar que Levi observaba con preocupación topándote con tu nuevo camisón lleno de sangre, carajo, habías vuelto a rasguñar tus piernas hasta herirlas de forma profunda y conmensurada. Sentías el liquido rojo brotar de ellas al igual que un ardor tomas posesión de tus extremidades. Mierda, mierda, mierda, una cosa era lesionarte estando sola y en tu habitación además de dormida pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo despierta y con tu superior junto a ti.

— Ah, está bien, solo es algo superficial sanara en un par de días — Respondiste, restándole importancia y volviendo a cubrir de ellas con una nueva parte del camisón, odiabas obtener más atención de la normal. De seguro estaba pensando lo patética que eras y te sentiste avergonzada por ello. — No es nada… —

La paz duró poco. Las fuertes manos del hombre pasaron tras tus rodillas y por sobre tus hombros, elevándote con completa facilidad del suelo y entrando nuevamente al castillo, el contraste del frío con la calidez del cuartel choco contra tus heridas y recién fuiste consiente del dolor que en realidad producía. Ardía, ardía como un demonio pero no te limitarías mostrarte débil ante ese hombre arrogante y que se creía superior, te habías valido sola en el pasado y aún eras capaz de seguir haciéndolo, no necesitabas la compasión de nadie.

No podías hacer un escándalo ya que todos se hallaban durmiendo y en unos días más habría una expedición fuera de las murallas por lo que necesitaban todas las horas de sueño posible, ras consiente en ese sentido así que solo te dejaste arrastrar por entre los pasillos sin decir absolutamente nada. En parte porque las antorchas se habían apagado al abrir las puertas de la azotea y en parte porque estabas completamente aferrada a él por el temor las tinieblas.

El sonar de los zapatos de Levi era lo único capaz de oírse en todo el lugar y eso de alguna forma lograba poner a todos tus sentidos en alerta, esperando que algo sucediera o apareciera por entre las traicioneras esquinas del lugar. El crujir del viento por sobre lo árboles llego hasta tus oídos y tu solamente apretaste más el agarre en la camisa del pelinegro, apegándote más a él y rogando que no se diera cuenta de ello, odiabas verte débil ante otra persona, incluso delante de Eren o Mikasa siendo ellos tu familia, esa sensación de sentirse indefensa y propensa a ser atacada era la peor cosa que podía pasarte.

Y te estaba pasando justo ahora.

_[Ba-dum Ba-dum, Ba-dum Ba-dum]_

Completamente congelada te quedaste escuchando los latidos de Levi que resonaban a través de su pecho, chocando contra tu rostro. Jamás habías escuchado los latidos de alguien que no fuera tu hermano menor y aquella era una sensación completamente nueva para ti. Prontamente el dolor en tu pierna empezaba a desaparecer así como también el temor a la obscuridad que te rodeaba, el sonido de aquel corazón era lo único en lo que podías pensar así como también lo único capaz de sentir, era como si todo tu mundo hubiera desaparecido y sido remplazado por esa rítmica melodía que poco a poco se volvía tu todo.

_[Ba-dum Ba-dum, Ba-dum Ba-dum]_

Maravillada por aquel sonar recargaste tu cabeza completamente en su pecho mientras cerrabas tus ojos, ya no había lugar para el miedo o la ira dentro de ti, todo había sido desaparecido y reemplazado por aquella extraña calidez que desprendía aquel hombre. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta en el momento que fuiste depositaba sobre una cama, ni tampoco el instante en que tu camisón se levanto y Levi empezó a limpiar la sangre seca de tus piernas; la habitación poco a poco fue más visible para ti gracias a las muchas velas encendidas quizás, por cortesía de aquel pelinegro.

El pañuelo helado pasó por sobre tus heridas y tu solo pudiste chillar por dolor y el cambio brusco de temperatura, Levi, quien se dio cuenta de ello intento pasarlo nuevamente de forma más delicada entonces reparaste una cosa: Estabas en su habitación. No era ni siquiera a mitad de lo que tu habías creído que era, a diferencia de su estudio esta estaba completamente limpia en toda la extensión de la palabra, ni siquiera los muebles o los libros parecían tener una partícula de polvo además que las sabanas irradiaban un dulce olor a vainilla que de seguro dejaba el detergente en la ropa.

Una gota de culpa se instalo en tu pecho, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubieras tratado mal el estaba allí, curando tus heridas con cuidado de no dañarte más de lo ya estabas; seguía teniendo ese toque de amabilidad y dulzura que tu tanto te empeñabas en olvidar y hacer ciego, esos aspectos que más deseabas borrar de tu mente para hacerlos aún más parecidos porque a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias aún deseabas vengarte de aquel hombre y como Levi era el parecido más grande y cercano para con él, dejabas salir todo tu ira con su persona. Una ira injustificada.

— Lo siento — Llevaste la mano derecha a tu para comprobar que estaba cerrada y que no habías sido tu quien lo dijera por más intensión que tuvieses de decirlo — Sobre tu insomnio, no pensé que fuese un tema tan delicado —

¿Culpabilidad? ¿Dónde? ¡Él no tenía la culpa! te dijiste a ti misma mientras mordías tu labio inferior, ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento de querer protegerle del mundo, del dolor, de querer ser tu a quien solamente él pudiera mostrar esa parte más débil de él. Nuevamente querías evitar el dolor en él.

— No yo, yo debería ser quien se disculpe — Dijiste, mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. No solías disculparte honestamente muy a menudo por lo que decir esas palabras sintiendo lo que era el arrepentimiento aún era raro en ti — No fue mi intensión lanzarle esa tasa es solo, que… me pareció ver a otra persona en usted —

Habiendo terminado de limpiar tu heridas, dejo los ahora rojos pañuelos sobre una tela que guardo en lo que parecía ser el baño, volviendo con los vendas en sus manos que se encargo de poner en tus piernas con cuidado, girándolas primeramente sobre tus tobillos para ir subiendo poco a poco, envolviendo correctamente toda la extensión de piel en tus piernas.

— Yo también tengo pesadillas — Declaró en el silencio de la noche, confesándote quizás algo a quien nunca antes había dicho. Te sentiste especial sin querer hacerlo, Lance Corporal era una de las personas más cerradas que habías conocido y el que te estuviera hablando sobre una de las cosas que más le atormentaba era simplemente inigualable para ti. — Se lo que es no querer dormir por miedo a que veras esta vez, a veces son recuerdos, otras veces son temores… Y pareciera que la habitación… —

— Solo te esta allí para recordártelos en la obscuridad — Terminaste, bajando las piernas de sus rodillas al estar completamente vendadas. Te comprendía, te comprendía como nadie jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera Dan lograba entender del todo tus miedos y él, así como así venia y derrumbaba toda la impresión que tenias de él.

Levi se levanto del suelo y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, caminando hacia la cama para abrir las cobijas y taparte completamente con ella, elevando lo suficiente tu camisón para ensuciar las limpias ropas de cama. Sentiste los colores estallar en tu rostro cuando tu propia ropa sobre paso tu cadera, entonces cuando ibas a darle la bofetada más fuerte que sus manos podían dar él cerró los ojos y te quito por completo tu vestimenta, caminando con los ojos cubiertos hasta el baño y poder dejar la ropa ensangrentada junto los paños que uso para limpiarte.

Instintivamente cubriste tu pecho con las manos e intentaste mover tus piernas para poder en busca de ellas, pero una punzada de dolor paso a través de ellas instalándose en tu cadera e impidiéndote moverte con libertad, Levi sabía que no podrías caminar y por esa misma razón te había cubierto con las mantas; él sabía que de otra forma al dormir en tu habitación volverías a herirte sin que nadie lo supiera.

— Ten — Dijo lanzándote una camisa por sobre su hombro, dándote la espalda — Es lo más pequeño que tengo, así que puede que te quede. — Pasaste tus manos por las mangas de la camisa, descubriendo que a pesar de la poca diferencia de altura entre ambos seguía quedándote extremadamente grande y te sentiste un poco patética al notar que estirando la prenda casi llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de tu muslo. — Con esto estarás más cómoda. —

Antes que si quiera pudieras tomar conciencia de ello, metió las manos por debajo de las cobijas, deslizando por ambas piernas una prenda de ropa pequeña como un pequeño pantaloncillo corto… El color rojo era una vergüenza aún lado de tu rostro, mezclándose en el bordeo y el vino por sobre tus mejillas. Quito sus manso con suma tranquilidad cuando la aquella prenda se hallaba completamente en su lugar, rosando levemente tus muslos y ropa interior al extraer las manos desde bajo de las cobijas.

Elevaste la mano izquierda y la golpeaste violentamente contra la mejilla derecha de Levi quien dio vuelta la cabeza por el impacto, la marca de tu propia palma no tardo en aparecer al igual que las cristalinas lágrimas de vergüenza amenazando con salir de tus ojos; podría haberte avisado su propósito y con mucho gusto lo hubieras hecho sola, tus manos aún podían funcionar por sí mismas. Rivaille llevo su mano hasta su mejilla golpeada y tan solo te dio una mirada llena de odio y confusión, sentándose frente a ti en la orilla del camastro.

— ¿¡Por qué mierda me golpeaste!? — Rugió enfadado y tu no evitaste soltar una sonrisa nerviosa, de alguna forma te causaba gracia esa marca su cara, más aún si la habías hecho tú — ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? —

— ¡Po-podías haberme dicho y lo hubiera hecho sola! ¡Podias haberlo hecho sola! —

— Surte con ello, mocosa. Ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte sin abrir nuevamente tus heridas, ahora hazte aún lado para poder acostarme — Dijo, tomando las tapas de cama y abriendo la orilla de esta misma para meterse adentro con cuidado de no pasar a llevar tus piernas.

— ¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué cree que hace, maldito sargento espartano!? — Gritaste mientras intentabas empujarlo pero antes de poder tocarlo, Levi tomo tus muñecas y te empujo con fuerza sobre la cama, depositándote sobre lo almohadones con un toque de amabilidad.

— Dormir en mi cama claro —

— Pero qué… —

Nunca antes te habías tomado el tiempo de apreciar los finos rasgos de tu superior, siendo sincera muy pocas veces te habías tenido a mirarlo en "ese sentido" cuando hablaban—discutían todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, que lo tenias sobre ti a tan solo unos centímetros de tu rostro comprobaste la calidez de su respiración contra tus labios, la blanca piel de su cuerpo casi confundiéndose con la porcelana de aquellas antiguas muñecas de los barrios altos, sus suaves manos sujetando con consideración tus muñecas, podías sentir las pequeñas protuberancias que las cicatrices habían dejado sobre tu piel mientras la hundía poco a poco y sus ojos. Te considerabas la persona más estúpida del mundo al no haber notado lo hermosos y tristes que eran sus ojos.

Había mucho más de que deseaba mostrar eso era seguro, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuánto? conocías esa mirada con un aún débil brillo sobre ella, resaltando el verdoso color de sus iris, confundiéndolo casi con un grisáceo invernal. Levi era una caja de sorpresas que tu poco a poco empezabas a descifrar con cosas mínimas, casi invisibles pero que estaban allí, oculta en el interior de sus ojos para ser encontradas por quien en verdad sepa leerlas. _**Para alguien que aprendiera a conocerlo. **_

No pudiste evitar sentir pena, pena por una vida solitaria, pena por las cargas que debía llevar en su espalda, pena por él que no dejaba a nadie romper sus defensas, pena por ti misma que no eras capas de confortarlo. Tu cabello estaba espacio por sobre la almohada mientras tu trenza poco a poco se iba deshaciendo hasta llegar a la segunda prenda que la ataba, para entonces la parte superior de estaba completamente suelta sobre la almohada.

— Hey Sargento… No Levi — Rompiste el silencio, elevando una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla herida. Él ya no te sujetaba las muñecas y tu tampoco dejabas de mirarle, tan solo se mantenía ahí, con el cuerpo tumbado boca abajo sobre el camastro a tu lado, mientras sus brazos descansaban aún lado de tu rostro. Sus ojos brillaban, pareciendo que relámpago tras relámpago caían sobre ellos — ¿Hace cuanto no lloras por la muerte de tus compañeros? —

Los ojos de Levi parecieron abrirse ante la pregunta y tan solo te observaron sin esconder su sorpresa, la piel de su frente se arrugo y sus cejas solo se juntaron dando paso a una expresión enfadada, claro, cualquier persona hubiera notado solo eso pero tú no. Porque él era tu reflejo más canalizado y sabias atacar perfectamente donde más le dolía. Acariciaste su mejilla y pensaste en todas las cosas que aquel hombre debió sobrellevar en el pasado para volverse el lobo solitario que era hoy, las lágrimas prontamente se alojaron en tus ojos y le miraste con una sonrisa. Eras tú quien lloraba y era quien en realidad deseaba llorar.

— ¿Hace cuanto renunciaste a ser humano por la misma humanidad? —

Apretaste tus brazos en su espalda y el solo recostó su rostro en tu pecho, su tibio aliento chocaba contra tu piel pero eso no te importaba realmente. Lo único que te preocupaba era él como aquellas tormentas grisáceas ocultas en sus orbes se hacían cada vez más fuertes antes de esconder su propio rostro, sintiéndose indefenso ante tu propia mirada. Apretaste más el agarre cuando el paso sus manos por tu cintura, por sobre la ropa para atraerte más a él.

Estaba bien i no eran capaces de agradarse.

Estaba bien si solían pelear todo el tiempo.

Estaba bien siempre y cuando Levi fuera capaz de liberar sus frustraciones con eso.

Porque a diferencia de ti el tenia un futuro en ese mundo, un futuro que tú te encargarías el cumpliera volviendo a ser humano.

* * *

><p><em>La lectora -O rayita como me gusta decirle - cada vez me conmueve más con sus sentimientos hacia Levi, la muy inocente aún no sabe que se esta enamorando.<em>


	4. Bajo la misma luna

_¡Hola, es un placer volver a verte o conocerte! _

_Lamento mucho, mucho, muchismimo la extrema tardanza._

__Creo que lo minimo que puedo hacer es darle una gran explicación este retraso, en verdad lo lamento. Pero hace unos días atrás falleció mi abuelo y era muy cercana a él ya que vivíamos juntos, seria una gran mentira decirles que por la tristeza no he subido nada porque en realidad me fue completamente indiferente -Sonara cruel pero no porque no siento nada - al contrario, tuve que hacerme responsable de todo el funeral, el velorio y también de mi casa en estos días ya que mi madre y abuela cayeron en una depresión profunda así que he estado muy al pendiente de ellas.__

__Me disculpo con este capitulo tan cortito pero es lo unico que he podido hacer. Prometo compensarlo en el proximo y responder algunas dudas que dejare en este. Sin nada mas que decir...__

__Por favor disfruta tu lectura ;)__

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hurting You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bajo la misma Luna. **_

Despertaste sintiendo todo el dolor de tu cuerpo nuevamente, aquella hora de sueño no había sido algo para poder descansar tus músculos pero era todo a lo que podías aspirar sin temer que las pesadillas te hicieran volver a herirte. Cerraste los ojos cuando la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana y disparaba directamente hacia tu cara; amabas el día mientras estuviera iluminado pero el sol era algo a lo que aún a pesar de tus años no podías acostumbrarte, desde niña siempre habías sido del bando frío, preferías la nieve, la lluvia, los días nublados; el calor te hastiaba.

Suspiraste con resignación y tan solo lanzaste las sabanas a un lugar desconocido de la habitación y estiraste tus brazos y piernas cual estrella de mar mirando el techo. El moho empezaba a asomarse por los huecos de entre las piedras así que iba viendo hora de hacer una limpieza profunda en la soledad de tu habitación.

_Limpieza…_

Pensaste y esa palabra te había hecho recordar a aquel sargento gruñón con el que estabas comenzando a llevarte levemente mejor.

Nunca pensaste que él también fuera azotado por pesadillas y no te referías a que no fuera humano, solo que a tus ojos él solo era una persona con una buena habilidad del 3DMT pero tener sueños horribles es una cosa diferente; existen personas que a pesar de ver gente morir día a día pueden llevar perfectamente su sueño ya que pueden controlar sus emociones, sus sentimientos son suprimidos en el momento que la sangre empieza a correr y por lo tanto son capaces de disfrutar de la noche.

En cambio están aquellos que no pueden controlar su sentir, que a pesar de ver morir y la sangre estamparse en su propia ropa siguen pensando, siguen sintiendo ese miedo y desesperación al no poder hacer nada para evitar aquella matanza. La muerte de tu madre aún seguía rondando en tu cabeza y la mayoría de las noches atacaba tu mente, si tan solo hubieras cogido el 3DMT de algún soldado muerto habrías sido capaz de salvarla, podrías haberla llevado a un lugar seguro y evitar que muriera, entonces abría vivido con Eren en la siguiente muralla, tu hermano no hubiera entrado a la legión, no se lo hubieras permitido.

Recodaste la noche que estabas junto al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, podrías haber imaginado cualquier cosa ese día menos el pasar la noche en su habitación. Incluso ahora seguías preguntándote si no había sido un sueño, pero cuando veías las cicatrices de tus piernas, ahora cerradas casi completamente, aceptabas la realidad. Sentada sobre el colchón del camastro te quitaste el camisón y lo dejaste a un lado para examinar tu cuerpo, desde la semana pasada — Cuando dormirse con Levi— habías intentado conciliar el sueño por más de dos horas y en resultado habías desfigurado tu estomago, tus muslos y tus piernas, tenias también un pequeño corte en el cuello el cual deberías cubrir con algún pañuelo.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de tu habitación se abrió violentamente y Hanji entro con su habitual sonrisa para decirte que Erwin deseaba hablar contigo pero se detuvo cuando observo las heridas en tu cuerpo, las cicatrices y las vendas. Volviendo su rostro una seriedad completa se acerco hasta a ti y se sentó a tu lado, pasando la yema de sus dedos por encima de su piel encontrando viejas heridas que parecían haber cicatrizado bajo las nuevas.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas herida? — Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tuya, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa y remordimiento, seguramente por no haberlo notado antes.

— No es nada — Respondiste, mirando hacia otro lado y tomando nuevamente tu camisón. Sería mucho peor si lograba observar tu espalda y en estos momentos lo que menos necesitabas eran problemas. La expedición seria en un par de horas y necesitabas alistarte. — Puedo con ello, son solo rasguños. —

— No son rasguños _ _ _, esos ya no son rasguños, hay heridas recientes sobre algunas que ni siquiera han cicatrizado. ¡Podrías sufrir un desgarro o contaminación de la piel si no las tratas! —

— Esta bien Hanji-san, necesito alistarme para la expedición, como le he dicho no es nada, es normal —

— Esta loca si piensas que te dejare ir a una expedición con esas heridas. Te quedaras aquí, en la base; no iras a ningún lado Yeager —

Como balde de agua fría, aquella noticia te caló los huesos hasta lo más profundo y te alteraste cuando la viste salir nuevamente de la habitación. No, no, no, no podía impedirte ir a una expedición en estos momentos, no cuando Eren podría morir fuera en su primera salida; aterrándote poco a poco te pusiste los zapatos y caminaste con toda la velocidad de tus piernas hasta la oficina del comandante donde de seguro Zoe estaba delatándote.

Una punzada de dolor cruzo tus muslos cuando esforzaste demasiado los músculos y fuiste directamente al suelo, llevaste tus manos hacia adelante para impedir el impacto cuando un par de fuertes brazos pasó por tu cintura y detuvieron el doloroso golpe contra el suelo. Respiraste agitadamente y levantaste tu rostro por entre el rebelde cabello que se arrastraba por el polvoriento piso, de todas las personas que debías encontrarte debía de ser él, incluso Jean parecía una mejor opción para salvarte que ese enano espartano que era tu superior.

Sin siquiera hacer un poco de fuerza te levanto del suelo y elevo tu cuerpo por sobre el piso, sus manos a cada lado de tu cadera te subió como una niña pequeña y tu tan solo te aferraste a sus hombros temiendo que en algún momento él te dejara caer violentamente al suelo, pero no ocurrió. La imponente mirada por sobre tu cuerpo hizo que un sonrojo se instalara en tus mejillas, desde aquella noche no se habían dirigido la palabra pero las miradas de ambos eran lo suficientemente intensas para no tener que emitir una palabra; desde aquella vez tu corazón se desenfrenaba cada vez que sentías el calor de su mirada en tu figura.

No sabias lo que sucedía contigo y te sentías frustrada por ello, no solías perder el control en tu propio cuerpo y por eso te desesperabas cuando aquel desenfrenado latido de tu pecho aparecía de la nada, no estabas familiarizada con esos sentimientos, era nuevo cada roce de tu piel y la reacción de la misma.

Levi se tomó el tiempo de inspeccionarte completamente, para él no era un gran problema tenerte allí colgando entre sus manos, eras demasiado delgada y liviana para poder hacer alguna queja sobre tu peso. Su verdosa mirada paso desde tu cabello, hasta tu cuello, perdiéndose entre los pliegues del camisón en donde chasqueo la lengua un tanto frustrado por el limite de visibilidad que le permitías pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando vio tus piernas rasgadas por sobre el muslo. Pareció que su mirada se hiciera más pesada cuando noto las heridas de tus brazos y las que se perdían en el valle de tus pechos, apretó el agarre de tus caderas mientras te dejaba en el suelo con cuidado, no le tomo demasiado tiempo para saber por qué habías caído repentinamente ya que chistaste cuando tus músculos debieron esforzarte por mantenerte de pie.

— Te hieres dormida…— Susurro mientras interceptaba tu mirada antes que lograras apartarla. Mierda, de todas las personas que podías encontrarte en ese preciso momento debía ser él. — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —

— No es necesario, se curan en un par de días, no es la gran cosa — Respondiste mientras tomabas tu codo con la mano izquierda y desviabas la mirada. No deseabas observarlo ahora, no cuando seguramente estaba decepcionado de tu propio cuerpo.

— No iras a una expedición de esa forma ¿Entiendes? hablare con Erwin para que no te deje ir —

— No es necesario, Hanji-San ya debe estar hablando con él, solo exagerara más las cosas si va a decirle lo mismo —

— Estas demasiado tranquila, muy… mansa para aceptarlo tan pacíficamente — Cruzo sus brazos y bajo su mirada. ¡Ugh!, odiabas esos cinco centímetros de diferencia que solo le hacían parecer más imponente de lo normal — No es normal en ti —

— Lo es cuando la vida de mi hermano pende de un hilo — No quisiste sonar tosca pero era verdad. Mientras Levi te cargaba recordaste el rostro de Eren en la corte y el cómo este mismo lo había golpeado, te reprendiste mentalmente cuando te imaginaste a Eren gritándole a los superiores por dejarte ir en esas condiciones. Para ti tu hermano era mucho más importante que una simple expedición. — No dejare que lo asesinen por una estupidez mía, y si dejarlo vivir es quedarme aquí en el cuartel lo haré —

— Eres una caja de sorpresas —

— Y usted es bastante entrometido —

Al igual que esa vez anterior paso sus manos por detrás de tus hombros y rodillas levantándote sin esfuerzo alguno comenzando a caminar hacia tu habitación tranquilamente, importándole poco que algunos nuevos reclutas los miraran con los ojos y boca desencajados preguntándose si en verdad seria un sueño. La vergüenza estaba llenando cada espacio de tu mente y prontamente tu rostro se volvió de un notorio carmín imposible de esconder, te avergonzaba ser tratada de forma tan especial por tu superior y mucho más si era de forma pública; aquel palpitar desenfrenado se hizo presente y tu tan solo apretaste los puños, maldiciendo el momento en que decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

_"Quizás solo estoy enferma" _pensaste mientras te concentrabas en el latir del corazón que retumbaba en tu oído. Levi tenía un lindo latido y no todas las personas tiene uno tan bello, el pecho de tu padre por ejemplo tenía unos tan ruidosos y molestos que jamás pudiste abrazarlo de una forma tan intima, el sargento en cambio poseía un ritmo tranquilo y suave, como si deseara envolverte en una tranquilidad que solamente él podía darte.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? — Le preguntaste, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándote en su pecho completamente sin ni siquiera pensar si le molestaba. — Siempre aparece cuando algo pasa… —

— Por que a diferencia de los demás tu me vez por lo que soy — Respondió, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo y sentándote en una ventana para mirarte completamente — Para ti no soy una esperanza, no soy un ídolo y tampoco soy tu superior. Para ti solo soy yo…Levi. —

— ¿Eso es no? Una persona… — Respondiste mientras el se agachaba y tomaba tus pies en sus manos, observando las heridas de estos mismos. Mierda… no habías visto rasguños. — Tiene miedos y tiene sueños, malos momentos así como buenos y aunque lo niegue sé que Hanji-san y el comandante son muy importantes para usted. —

— ¿Cómo es que puedes saber tanto de mi con tan solo mirarme a los ojos? — Tu pie se recargo en su hombro y él, arrodillado, comenzó a quitar las vendas de tus muslos, subiendo poco a poco tu camisón de una forma educada y delicada; como si temiera romperte con una caricia.

— ¿Sabía usted que las personas que desean suicidarse solo anhelan ser salvados? algo así sucede con la demás gente — Explicaste mientras recargaste tus manos tras tu espalda, inclinándote hacia atrás, mirando de esa forma el cielo. Levi, quien aún te quitaba las vendas, miro tus rostro en ese momento, observando cómo tus orbes poco a poco se oscurecían con cada palabra — Una persona no desea dejar de sentir sino que simplemente ya no desea sentir dolor por eso reprime sus propios sentimientos dentro de él mismo, ignorándolos y muchas veces hasta dejándolos de usar. —

— ¿Dejándolos de usar? —

— No realmente, no es como si se pudiera dejar de usar los sentimientos es solo que su efecto en su mente se va reduciendo hasta ser fáciles de ignorar. Pero no importa cuánto los esconda o reprima, ellos siguen intentando salir por el único lugar visible a diario, los ojos; si eres capaz de encontrar tus propios sentimientos a través de tus ojos podrás hacer lo mismo con los demás; serás capas de ver el dolor y sufrimiento que una mirada guarda sin importar cuán amenazadora y violenta parezca — Te detuviste, pensando lo que acabas decir y tomando un poco de aire para luego agregar. — Al igual que un suicida, una persona fría y aparentemente insensible quiere ser encontrada, salvada y amada pero el temor a ser herida nuevamente no lo deja, por esa razón sus ojos los delatan, buscando a la persona indicada para poder comprender no solo una vida de sentimientos si no que también un futuro de pruebas y dolores —

— Por la forma en que lo dices, pareciera que has experimentado el sentimiento muy de cerca — Respondió de forma sarcástica, intentando sacarte una sonrisa.

— Cuando vives en el infierno aprendes a apartar lo que necesitas y lo que no te hace falta, los sentimientos era algo innecesario así que mientras más rápido te deshicieras de ellos más posibilidades tenias de ver salir el sol. —

El pelinegro calló y miro hacia arriba, observando tus ojos completamente oscurecidos que veían a algún punto muerto del piso, la sorpresa reino en cada poro de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella respuesta a su intento de broma, él jamás se espero que digieras algo como aquello y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con la muñeca de trapo que estaba en frente de él.


	5. Girando la manecilla

_Hola, mi nombre es Ryan y soy el hermano mayor de Lace. _

_Me haré cargo de su cuenta mientras ella pueda solucionar sus problemas._

_No sé que poner aquí por que en realidad no soy muy hablador._

_Las personas que quieran contactar con mi hermana, pueden hacerlo a través de los link en el perfil de la cuenta._

_Por favor disfruta la lectura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hurting you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Girando la manecilla.**_

— ¡No! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿¡Que está haciendo ella aquí!? —

Tus gritos se escuchaban en todo el comedor mientras solo te concentrabas en los traicioneros ojos de la muchacha. Leyan y Bruck quienes luchaban por sujetarte comenzaban a tener problemas para mantenerte a la raya de una pelea segura, podían ver la ira corriendo cada parte de tu cuerpo y el cómo tus ojos empezaba a encenderse con un sentimiento expulsivo; ellos más que nadie conocían lo que la ira y el rencor podía causar en tu cuerpo y mente, por esa misma razón intentaban mantenerte a raya inútilmente. A pesar de ser una mujer y un tres cuartos más pequeña y delgada que ellos tenias una fuerza brutal cuando te enfadabas.

Cada fibra de tu cuerpo reaccionó al paso al frente que la mujer dio, su sonrisa burlona pareció avivar más el gran incendio de tu cuerpo mientras que tus ojos se empeñaban en asesinarla una y otra vez con muchas formas diferentes, cada una peor que la otra. Sus ojos verdes viajaron por tu cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza y se detuvieron en tus manos, lugar que Bruck sostenía firmemente mientras que Leyan abrazaba tu torso y te impedía mover las extremidades a voluntad.

Los gruñidos que se escapaban de tu boca era cada vez más animal, tu cabello comenzaba a caer sobre tu rostro y tu ceño se fruncía cada vez más, no sabias en qué momento habías comenzado a mostrarle los dientes pero ya no siquiera te importaban. La presencia de esa mujer tenía los pelos de punta, te crispaba como lobo cuando se sentía amenazado por un animal más grande como los osos, enseñaba los dientes, sacaba las garras y se agachaba para tener una mejor vista de su oponente.

— Tranquila bestia — Dijo la de ojos verdes acercando su mano hasta tu mejilla— No estoy aquí por ti hoy, solo vine a ver al monstruo que duerme en los sótanos —

Escuchaste el _"crack"_ de tu propia paciencia romperse.

Antes de que quitara su mano de tu mejilla corriste la cara y tomaste parte de su dedo pulgar entre tus dientes, apretando. Syl quien hasta el momento se había mantenido a raya de la situación por el mismo desagrado hacia la mujer frente a ustedes, te tomo por la parte trasera de la nuca y comenzó a tirar hacia atrás con fuerza y delicadeza para no herirte pero con ello solo apretabas mucho más el agarre sacándole gemidos de dolor que solo deleitaban tus oídos.

Ella te tomo del cabello y tiro de él pero tu no la soltaste y tampoco tenias la intención de hacerlo, sin embargo cuando la voz del comandante Erwin Smith y ambos sargentos Levi y Hanji se hizo presentes, apretaste más la mandíbula; no importa cuanto quisieras hacerle daño ellos siempre tendrían un paso al frente por tu hermano. El grito de Erwin resonó en toda la habitación y tu solo tiraste la mandíbula sin soltar la carne que yacía atorada en tus dientes, el pequeño hilo de sangre se hizo un chorro cuando le quitaste el pedazo de carne y ella cayó al suelo tomándose la extremidad.

Levi te observo por sobre el rabillo del ojos cuando comenzaste a respirar agitadamente, tus ojos antes aguamarina se volvieron de un dorado tan profundo y obscuro que casi se confundía con el cobre, tus pupilas estaban rasgadas como las de un felino, los castaños cabellos se pegaron a tu frente por la transpiración y solo tomabas grandes bocaradas de aire mientras escupías los restos de carne y sangre que tenias en la boca. Parecías un animal salvaje, tan salvaje que ni siquiera tus mismos amigos podían controlarte por qué con cada roce sobre tu piel te crispabas, para Levi, ver ese lado tan animal en ti, un lado desconocido era horrorosamente fascinante.

— ¡Atrévete a tocar a mi hermano! ¡Tócale un solo pelo y te matare! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE DESTRUIRE, A TI Y A TODA TU MALDITA FAMILIA PERRA! —

— Intenta hacerlo cuando no estaras allí —

_"Eren ira a una expedición fuera de los muros en treinta minutos" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

— ¿Aneki? — Dijo Yeager menor mientras abría la puerta de tu habitación. — ¿Estas enfadada? —

— . . . —

— Aneki — Volvió a repetir, sentándose sobre la cama, a unos metros más distanciado de ti — Pensaba decírtelo, pero no sabía como reaccionarias… pensé que—

— Estamos dentro de la legión del reconocimiento Eren — Le cortaste sin dejar de mirar por la ventana — Morirás hoy día y yo moriré mañana, quizás sea al revés. Es completamente estúpido que reaccione mal cuando se a lo que me he unido y a lo que tú también te has afiliado, no uses una excusa tan mediocre conmigo, yo no soy mamá. —

Eren se quedo mirando tu perfil y aguanto la respiración algo había cambiado en su hermana mayor dentro de aquellos años, no sabía cómo explicárselo ni siquiera el mismo pero de alguna forma le dolía tu frialdad, él no recordaba que fueras tan duro con él en el tono de voz o palabras. Una punzada se instalo en su pecho y bajo la cabeza cuando recordó tu propio rostro destrozado frente a Marianne, aquellos orbes que tanta ira demostraban solo parecieron apagarse como quien sopla una vela para dar paso a la completa preocupación, tus labios torcidos cayeron en un gesto de angustia y tus cejas solo abrieron paso al dolor, aquella imagen nunca se borraría de tu mente. Para Eren fue tan impactante y doloroso como observar a su propia madre llorar desconsoladamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

— Lo siento — Murmuro por entre los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar — Yo volveré con vida, prometo volver con vida y eliminar a cada uno de esos monstruos para que puedas vivir en paz —

— ¿Eso te incluye destruirte a ti también, Eren? — Los ojos de Yeager se abrieron como platos y su rostro se volteo completamente hacia ti, expectante a tus palabras — ¿Eres un monstruo también, verdad? Uno de ellos y aún así piensas eliminarlos, eliminarte a ti con ellos es lo más lógico que la humanidad podría hacer. —

Esa última pregunto reboto una y otra vez dentro del cerebro de Eren. Abrió la boca para protestar y decirte algunas cosas pero la volvió a cerrar cuando se halló a si mismo cayendo en el espiral que tú misma habías formado, Eren nunca pensó que tu también lo verías como los demás hacen con él, no espero que tú, su familia, su hermana lo tratara como un monstruo que merecía morir. Le dolió mucho más el pensar que tú tenias razón. Apretó sus manos por sobre la tela de sus pantalones y mordió su propio labio inferior sin dejar de observar tu perfil, aún podía escuchar su corazón romperse, podías oírlos llorar desconsoladamente sin botar una sola lagrima.

— En este mundo existen dos tipos de monstruos: los que parecen humanos y los que no. Tú no eres humano, pero tampoco eres un monstruo, no eres ninguna de los dos sin embargo yo estoy tan podrida, tan sucia que aquel nombre me queda corto. — Reíste — Escúchame Eren, tú aún eres joven y tienes un futuro, no ensucies tus manos con quien no desees mancharlas, no toques lo que pueda ensuciarte y simplemente ve al lado que más te guste porqué a diferencia de todos nosotros tu puedes elegir que ser, puedes cruzar la línea cuantas veces quieras y no tendrás una reprimenda por eso. —

— No entiendo… —

— No lo hagas aún. — Por primera vez desde que tu hermano había entrado en la habitación, te giraste hacia él, con una sonrisa torcida. Dolida y forzada — Lo único que debes entender es que si tu eres un monstruo entonces yo el mayor error de la naturaleza. Que si tú llevas dos mochilas sobre tu hombro yo llevo cuatro y aún así cargare la mitad de las tuyas para que puedas vivir en tranquilidad con tu propia mente —

— Pero en ese caso tú… —

— He cargado con mucho más que tu hermano idiota, un par de cargas más no hará la diferencia. —

El cuerpo de aquel hombre afirmado sobre la pared chasqueo la lengua en silencio, sintiendo el vacio en tus palabras y comprendiendo todos los puntos que deseabas enseñarle al castaño. Un muchacho de quince no sería capaz de comprender algo tan complicado, en especial cuando nunca ha tenido una vida como la él, la vida de ambos; _"una vida en el submundo" _

Cerrando los ojos por un minuto y sopesando una parte de tu pasado, Levi camino en silencio hacia el comedor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

— Volveremos intactos Beauty — Bruck abrazo tu cuerpo con suavidad, deslizando sus brazos por tus cintura y elevándote unos cuantos centímetros más arriba ara que pudieras pasar parte de tus brazos por sus hombros, en un abrazo real. — Vamos a volver así que espéranos con un estofado para cenar —

Con suavidad te dejo en el suelo y su mirada pareció ablandarse, volverse más tierna y suave cuando la mayoría del tiempo derrochaba indiferencia y sarcasmo. Podía sentirse el pesar en su voz y en cada movimiento que efectuaban contigo, como si partieran a un viaje del que están seguros no volverán. Mikasa, Armin y Eren se acercaron al círculos y posaron tus miradas a ti, sus ojos decididos mezclados con el miedo a lo desconocido era tan penetrante, tan fuerte que no sabias como sobrellevarlo.

La muerte de tu madre paso por tu cabeza y cerraste los ojos con rapidez, mordiéndote la carilla interna de la mejilla.

— No te pongas así, bombom —Syl tomo tus manos pos sobre las de él y clavo sus hermosos ojos verdes en los tuyos, anhelantes, tristes y decaídos. Habían perdido ese brillo lleno de felicidad que siempre lo distinguían, la persona que veías enfrente solo era un cascaron vacio fingiendo felicidad — No es como si fuéramos a morir en esta salida. Debemos volver para comer tu guiso —

— Para verte casarte, recuerda que yo te entregare en los brazos del desgraciado que moleré a golpes antes — Continuo Leyan, con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? — Dijiste tú de la nada, soltando el agarre en tus manos — ¿Por qué intentan consolarme como si se estuvieran despidiendo? ¿Se están despidiendo, es eso? Déjenme decirles a ustedes inútiles, que si se atreven a despedirse de mi como si se fueran a la maldita guerra los odiare con toda mi vida —

— Aneki —

— No es que ustedes deban volver._** Ustedes**_ _**van a volver **_¿Entendieron? Si mueren fuera no se los perdonare. No voy a perdonárselos — _"Ni a mí tampoco" _ Terminaste en tu mente. — Ahora tomen sus cosas y lárguense de aquí, tráiganme flores. Quiero que me traigan margaritas como regalo así que en su tiempo libre busquen en el territorio seguro. —

Ninguno de los presentes contradijo lo que salió de tu boca y en cambio solo sonrieron ampliamente y caminaron hacia los caballos, Armin y Mikasa se quedaron a unos cuantos metros y Eren antes de marcharse corrió hacia a ti y te abrazo de una forma tan desesperada que hubieses llorado de tan solo estar los dos. No importaba que tan fuerte fingieras ser, nunca podrías cambiar el hecho de que él era la única familia que te quedaba y la única que también tendrías, por qué no deseabas tener un hijo en un mundo tan cruel como aquel, quizás, cuando los titanes fueran exterminados pensarías en obtener una familia si aún estabas viva.

Correspondiste al gesto y solo enterraste el rostro en su cuello, aquellos veinte y dos centímetros de diferencian eran tan marcados que debía agacharse casi por completo para poder abrazarte correctamente pero a ninguno de los parecía importarles. Escuchaste los pequeños hipidos secos que escavan de su boca, y solo acariciaste su cabeza con suavidad mientras le susurrabas que estarías allí, sentada en la puerta esperándolo como solía hacerlo cuando niños, que nada cambiaria y todo seguiría siendo igual que en los viejos tiempos.

_**"Qué solo eran ustedes dos contra el mundo" **_

— Yo… me marchare ahora — Susurro, sin separarse de ti — Me iré a ahora —

— Vete con cuidado. Y obedece en todo a tus superiores, hermano idiota — Respondiste, abriendo una distancia prudente entre ambos para que se diera cuenta que en verdad se iría. — ¿Y ustedes piensan quedase allí o vendrán a darme un abrazo? — Armin y Mikasa sonrieron con pesadez y corrieron hacia a ti.

Cada uno escondido en el hueco de tu cuello, apretando tu cintura como si fuera lo único a lo cual aferrarte, _"Ahh, seguramente ser mamá no es tan diferente a esto" _pensaste mientras los apresabas con tus manos, los cadetes que pasaban aún lado de ustedes los miraban con aflicción, como si presenciaran el acto más triste del mundo y evitaran a toda costa as lagrimas. No importaba cuantos años pasaran esos tres chicos seguirían siendo unos niños asustados en un mundo donde solo podían ser fuertes, ellos habías escogido ver el verdadero mundo con sus ojos en vez de vivir como ganado dentro de las paredes y con ello, habían decidido a renunciar a su infancia, a sus deseos de niños pequeños. Renunciado a una vida donde podían pensar en el día siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta que ya no eran ustedes dos contra el mundo, _Tu familia constaba de cuatro personas, __**Cuatro personas contra la misma adversidad de la vida. **_

— Nos iremos ahora Nee-Chan — Susurro Armin, despegándose primero de ti para mirarte con una sincera sonrisa en los labios. Correspondiste el gesto ante el viejo apodo que solían decirte cuando niña.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre estas tan lejos de nosotros Aneki? — Esta vez Mikasa dio unos pasos atrás y acomodo su fiel bufanda roja en su rostro. — No importa cuánto luchemos en estar cerca de ti, cuando creemos que al fin estamos a tu nivel te alejas y vuelves a marcharte… —

— Eso es por qué les llevo cinco años de diferencia y unos veinte de experiencia —

El grito del comandante se escucho hasta el último rincón del patio y los tres debieron correr hacia los caballos con un movimiento de manos, los viste marcharse e irse cada vez más lejos, en unos minutos se perderían de tu vista y serias tú quien es dejada atrás nuevamente. Tus amigos hicieron señas con las manos y tu levantaste la mano izquierda por sobre tu codo y ellos entendieron, volviendo a mirara hacia el frente.

Todos ellos con la capa de la legion se veían tan lejanos, tan alto en el cielo y solo pisabas la sucia tierra a metros de distancia, como si jamás pudieras alcanzarlos y quizás, nunca podrías hacerlo del todo.

— Prometo traerlos con vida. —

El castaño caballo de Lance Corporal dio unos pasos al frente y él solo te dio la espalda, sin mirara hacia atrás. Las alas de la libertad ondeando en su espalda con la brisa del viento y la luz iluminando el camino como si fuera un mesías, una nueva oportunidad para la humanidad y te pareció lo más triste del mundo. Puede que esa vista fuera hermosa e inspirante pero en el fondo solo era una sola persona que podía dar esa hermosa imagen, una de miles y es por qué en el fondo todo el peso del mundo y as oportunidades estaban en ese hombre.

La carga que ese cuerpo debía cargar ni siquiera podías imaginártela, no podías pensar en cuanta gente había visto morir y a cuanta no había logrado salvar, el peso de la culpa, de la fé de las personas. Ni siquiera podías imaginármelo.

— Son mi escuadrón después de todo — Continuo con unos pasos más allá, preparándose para salir — Al igual que tú. —

— ¿Levi? —

El grito de Erwin Smith fue dado y todos los soldados azotaron la rienda de sus caballos para correr en dirección a la puerta, las pisadas de las animales rondaban el lugar, pasando aún lado de ti y de corporal quien solo se mantenía estático delante de ti. La rapidez con la que los animales de movían hacía ondear tu playera y tu cabello hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante y entonces cuando giraste el rostro hacia tu superior pudiste admírenlo.

El caballo alzado en dos patas y la capa ondeada por el viento frente a tus ojos, el polvo que se levantaba hacia los lados era molesto pero de alguna forma ya no te importaba, los caballos corriendo siempre hacia adelante y la luz que se filtraba por entre medio de los árboles iluminaban la espalda de aquel hombre en frente de ti. El mamífero relincho tan fuerte que te puso los pelos de punta y cuando no ubo nadie más que siguiera al comandante, corporal se giro diez segundos para decirte.

— Bienvenida al equipo de maniobras especiales —

Y partió.

Con el corazón desbocado y una nueva emoción en el pecho viste irse a tus seres queridos y abrazaste al miedo, que seria tu mejr amigo en esa soledad.


End file.
